Hard to Get
by natsume2
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy despise each other. But when Pansy makes a bet with Draco, saying that he has to get Hermione to fall in love with him, will he be able to do it? Will 'love' conquer all?
1. The bet

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Hermione we've got to hurry! Potions start in 5 minutes." Ron shouted.  
  
"Shut up Ron! I think I know when Potions is," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yea, well, if you do know when Potions is you sure don't show it! Making us study for an hour in the library, honestly!" said Ron irritated.  
  
"Shut it, both of you!" Harry said exasperated. Ron and Hermione were constantly fighting, and Harry was always stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced over at Harry, surprised to see him there. They glared at each other, but kept quiet for Harry's sake.  
  
They entered the Potions classroom 1 minute late. Hermione nervously glanced around, just waiting for Snape to take off House Points. Strangely, Snape was not there, so the group hurriedly sat down at a table, Harry in the middle, Ron and Hermione on either side.  
  
"Well if it isn't Saint Potter, and his little followers," Malfoy sneered. "Poor Weasely and Dirty (Mudblood) Granger."  
  
Hermione's face flushed and she suddenly became interested in the floor. Ron and Harry jumped up, both with their wands out.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said dangerously as his wand sent out warning sparks. "If you say one bad thing about Hermione again, you'll regret it."  
  
Malfoy smirked, quite enjoying the trouble he was making. "Sticking up for the Mudblood, Weasely? Think she's pretty? But of course, you aren't use to seeing pretty people."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
Malfoy dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "Have you seen his mum, Potter? And his sister? He's been surrounded by disgusting people so long he thinks a Mudblood is pretty."  
  
"That's it Malfoy! You've asked for it!" Ron shouted, his wand in Draco's face. "Stup-!"  
"Doing magic in the classroom, Weasely? 10 points from Gryffindor," a voice said. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Snape cut him off. "Think it's unfair, Weasely? 10 more points from Gryffindor for contradicting a teacher. Be grateful it's not more."  
  
Snape flicked his wand and instructions began to form on the blackboard. "Seeing as I am in a good mood."  
  
"I bet!" Ron whispered to Harry. "He just took 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"I have decided to pair you up for this assignment. After you know your partner, start brewing the potion. Once it is completed, pour come into a vial and hand it to me before the end of class."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione said quietly to Harry and Ron. "He's going to pair us up with someone we hate." Ron sighed and turned away, but Harry continued to watch Hermione. She was glaring at someone, and that someone was Malfoy.  
  
"Crabbe and Weasely, Goyle and Potter, Granger and Malfoy." Snape said, smirking. "Longbottom and Brown."  
  
"Snape made a big mistake, mate. Look at the way Hermione is glaring at Malfoy. She'll kill him!" Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said, disappointed that he didn't get paired with Hermione. "She'd be doing a favor for us all then," he said bitterly. Ron gathered his belongings and moved over to Crabbe's table, as did Harry.  
  
"Oy! Granger! Come over to my table, I don't want to sit where Saint Potter or Poor Weasely sat," Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione stiffly gathered her books. Harry and Ron sent her an encouraging smile, which Hermione replied to with a look that said, what am I going to do?  
  
She headed over to Malfoy's table and sat down. They glared at each other, neither one starting on the potion.  
  
"Well, get to work Granger!" Malfoy said. "We don't have all day!"  
  
Hermione frowned, and tried to keep calm. "As much as I despise being near you Malfoy, we are suppose to work together. I am NOT going to make this potion for you. Understand?"  
  
Draco looked at her, amused. "You're going to do as I ask Granger," he said. "Or else."  
  
"I am NOT ONE OF YOUR SERVANTS," Hermione said, her temper rising. "You cannot just order me around!"  
  
"I can, and I will!" Draco said, rising out of his chair. "You best start this potion, you dirty little Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione glared at him, not knowing what to say. She was not about to fail this class, so she started gathering the ingredients for the potion. Malfoy smiled, knowing he had won.  
  
"Besides," Draco said to Hermione. "Malfoys don't get their hands dirty. But seeing as you're a Mudblood, your hands are already filthy."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, at least look like you are working, I don't want the others thinking you're being treated special," Snape said, giving Malfoy a rare smile.  
  
"Anyway Granger, Father is going to buy me a Firebolt soon." Draco droned on but Hermione tuned him out. She began to cut up the dragon scales, and armadillo skin.  
  
Hermione watched the potion turn puke green, then a dark purple. She poured some of the potion in a vial and put a top on it. She labeled it and handed it to Snape at the front of the class.  
  
"Here," Hermione mumbled, shoving the potion in Snape's hand. Pretending to be surprised, Snape dropped the potion, shattering the vial and letting loose its contents. Hermione looked at the mess, biting her lips to keep from crying. "Dear me.look what Granger has done." Snape sneered.  
  
"It was your fault!" Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
"Dear girl, I did nothing of the sort. As you know, you receive only one vial. Seeing as you broke it, I shall give Draco full marks, and you shall receive none." Snape said, smirking.  
  
"Pity.I'm sure with that big head of yours you probably did the potion exactly right."  
  
At those words, Hermione burst into tears. She ran out of the classroom, ignoring the concerned looks on Ron and Harry's faces, Pansy Parkinson's look of sheer delight, and Malfoy looking.almost sorry?  
  
*  
  
"Don't feel bad Hermione!" Ron said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "Snape's just a git."  
  
"Yeah, he's right Hermione," Harry agreed, nodding his head fervently.  
  
"But - but," Hermione said pitifully. "My grade is going to awful.and Malfoy didn't do any work - just sat there - kept calling me a Mudblood."  
  
"He didn't!" Ron shouted, looking very angry. When Hermione nodded, Ron started to rant.  
  
"I can't believe Snape lets Malfoy call you that! If it were any other teacher he would get detention or at least be told off! It's just like that time Malfoy made your teeth grow bloody big, and Snape said he didn't see any difference. Honestly, I want to strangle Snape and Malfoy both, the way they treat you!"  
  
Hermione and Harry both started at Ron. His ears became red and he mumbled something about a walk. And with that, he ran out of the Gryffindor common room. "You know.," Harry said gently. "Ron really cares about you. A lot."  
  
Hermione blushed. "We're just friends, I mean, we all care about each other.Ron.he really just sticks up for me a lot because Malfoy is always making cracks about his family. If it were someone else making fun of me.I doubt Ron would say anything."  
  
Harry shook his head, disagreeing with Hermione. "Ron cares about you. We both do. But - err - Ron really cares about you," Harry said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"I really care about Ron too," Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
*  
  
"Malfoy, darling," Pansy said, smiling brightly. "Want to make a bet?"  
  
Draco stopped reading and looked over at Pansy wearily. Pansy thought he was her boyfriend, when he was NOT. Pansy was very annoying, and the bet would probably be stupid. But Malfoys don't ignore bets, nor challenges.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"It has to do with you being soooo hot. Do you think you could get any girl to fall in love with you?"  
  
"Yes," Malfoy replied, yawning. "Any girl. Not McGonagall or anything."  
  
Pansy laughed. "McGonagall has her eye on Dumbledore. Anyway, here's the deal. I choose one girl in our year and you have to make her fall madly in love with you. Head over heals. Then you dump her, breaking her heart. If you succeed, I'll wait on you hand and foot. Do anything you want me to. But if you happen to loose, you have to go out with me, and make sure that everybody knows. Deal?"  
  
Draco shrugged, and shook Pansy's hand. "Deal," he said. "So tell me, who is the lucky girl?"  
  
Pansy smiled innocently and replied, "Hermione Granger."  
  
A/N: Well there you have it folks, chapter one of 'Hard to Get'. It's a little short, but if you guys review the story, maybe I'll write some more. The more reviews, the faster I write. Oh yes, this is Hermione x Draco if you didn't already know. There is a little Hermione x Ron going on.but nothing serious. I think o__O 


	2. Harder than it looks

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Malfoy asked. "You want me to get that Mudblood to fall in love with me?"  
  
"That's the plan!" Pansy replied, all smiles. "Of course, if you aren't up to it, I win by default."  
  
Draco gaped at her, his mouth open. "I will NOT even pretend to love Granger. Just thinking about it makes me sick."  
  
Pansy just shook her head, the grin still plastered on her face. "It's a bet, Draco darling. If you don't get her to fall for you, we'll become an item. Of course, I don't care if you back out now, actually, I'd be rather pleased. But...what will everyone think? I mean you, Draco Malfoy, not willing to make a girl love you and then break her heart? Everyone will be so sad..."  
  
"What about my father? He has devoted 'spies' everywhere and even if I DON'T love Granger, but I pretend to, he'll kill me. Malfoys avoid Mudbloods at all costs!"  
  
"How disappointing!" Pansy said, pretending to look sad. "Guess you'll just have to go out with me..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Draco said, thinking. "I'll try to get Granger to fall in love with me."  
  
Pansy looked at in mock pity. "Draco, all I can say is, I hope when you try, you succeed."  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, wondering where Hermione is.  
  
"I haven't seen her since yesterday..." Ron said worriedly.  
  
"She was pretty ticked at Snape, I bet she just slept in...not like it matters, it's Saturday! No classes!" Harry hurriedly replied, not wanting Ron to worry.  
  
The two boys sat at the Gryffindor table, but didn't grab any food. Both of them kept glancing at the doors, waiting for Hermione to arrive.  
  
"Come on Ron, have a spot of breakfast..." Harry said, shoving a plate of bacon infront of him. Ron picked up the bacon and chewed it slowly, his eyes full of worry.  
  
The duo ate in silence, waiting for Hermione to come to breakfast. After they finished, there was no Hermione to be seen, which made them both worry even more.  
  
Harry and Ron headed toward the Gryffindor common room, still glancing around for a head of bushy hair.  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered harshly. "Look ahead!"  
  
Ron looked straight ahead and was astounded to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger talking to each other!  
  
"Let's move closer so we can hear what they're saying," Ron said softly, moving close to the two.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly. "I'm in a hurry..."  
  
"Grang - Hermione. I just wanted to...," Draco said uncomfortably. "Just wanted to..."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize. For yesterday in Potions. It was - cruel - of me to call you a Mudblood. I should have helped you with the potion."  
  
Hermione glared at him suspiciously. Since when did Draco Malfoy apologize for anything?  
  
"Fine, whatever," Hermione snapped. And with that, she stalked away, leaving Malfoy alone.  
  
"That went well!" said a happy female voice. Pansy Parkinson had just jumped out from behind a wall and was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Shut up." Draco sneered.  
  
"You have such a way with words, Draco," Pansy said sarcastically. "Hermione is going to fall head over heels for you."  
  
"You chose her on purpose! You knew she hated me, and that makes it extra hard..."  
  
"Shut up!" Pansy screeched. "Someone could be listening, and the last thing YOU want is someone interfering with your plans."  
  
Draco glared at her and walked away. Pansy remained for a little while, smiling, and then she started to run after Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, utterly confused.  
  
"Why is that slimeball being nice to Hermione?" Ron asked Harry, worried.  
  
"No idea," Harry said shrugging. "And what plans was that Pansy talking about?"  
  
"You don't think they're going to do anything to hurt Hermione, do you?" Ron questioned in a hushed voice.  
  
"No! No, of course not..." Harry assured Ron. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that Draco Malfoy was up to no good.  
  
*  
  
"Hey you guys!" Hermione said brightly when Harry and Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other, wondering if Hermione knew what was up.  
  
"Hermione, we happened to see you talking to Draco early," Harry said gently. Hermione's face suddenly hardened.  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
"We want to know what's going on between you two!" Ron blurted out. He instantly blushed and turned away.  
  
Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "Something going on - between Malfoy and I?" she said in-between giggles.  
  
When she saw that the two weren't kidding, she stopped laughing. "Look," she said softly. "I don't know what's up with Malfoy. He's just being odd. Don't worry about it."  
  
"And if you find anything out..." Harry said.  
  
"You'll be the first to know," Hermione answered, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"So...what do you all want to do?" Harry inquired.  
  
Ron mumbled something about taking a walk, and Hermione said that she was heading to the library.  
  
"I'm working on S.P.E.W.," she said when Harry looked confused. She bade them both farewell and trotted off to the library.  
  
*  
  
When Hermione entered the library, she groaned. Malfoy was sitting at a table looking around for someone.  
  
"Great!" Hermione mumbled to herself. "I come to get some things done, and Malfoy has to show up. Of all the times and of all the places..."  
  
Malfoy smirked seeing Hermione's disgruntled face. He had been right to just head to the library and wait for the bookworm to make an appearance.  
  
Hermione threw him a dark look and sat down at a table. She opened a book and began to read.  
  
"Surprised to see me here?" a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Get away from me Malfoy!" Hermione said harshly.  
  
"No." Draco said, dropped into the seat on Hermione's right. "I think I'll stay."  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, but continued with her work, ignoring Malfoy.  
  
"Look Granger, I think we started out all wrong."  
  
"Is that what you think?" Hermione snapped, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think," he said calmly, his steel gray eyes meeting Hermione's brown ones.  
  
"I'm not really a bad person."  
  
Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Really? You could have fooled me!"  
  
Draco smiled at her, shaking his head. "Don't be like that Granger," he said in a sexy voice. "Give me another chance."  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, are a disgusting pig!" Hermione shouted. She left the library leaving Malfoy behind.  
  
"This is harder than I thought," Malfoy muttered to himself, running a hand through his silky, blonde hair.  
  
*  
  
"Back from the library so soon?" Harry asked as Hermione stormed through the portrait.  
  
"There was an unexpected guest waiting for me at the library," Hermione said flatly, not wanting Harry to get involved. "Nothing you need to worry about."  
  
Harry jumped up, looking alarmed. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said softly, looking at her feet.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath, pacing in the common room. "Why do you reckon he's following you?"  
  
"He - err - wants to get to know me better," Hermione confessed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Really Harry!" Hermione said. "There is no need to shout!"  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy is being nice to you. Something is up!"  
  
"Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm not as helpless as you think," Hermione said. And with that said, she walked up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry collapsed onto a couch, thinking hard. Malfoy was up to something, and it wasn't good.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Harry replied.  
  
Ron sat on the couch next to Harry, looking concerned. "What's up, mate? You look stressed."  
  
"Malfoy is following around Hermione."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Harry chucked. "That's exactly how I reacted. I just can't see why Malfoy is being nice to Hermione.  
  
"You and me both!" Ron said. "Maybe he needs help with homework! Or..."  
  
"Malfoy's family could easily hire a tutor is he was struggling with his classes. They aren't exactly low on funds."  
  
"You're right," Ron nodded. "Maybe he just wants to be nice to Hermione. She's a really great person."  
  
"I guess," Harry said. "All we can do is wait."  
  
*  
  
Draco sat down on a chair, rubbing his temples. He had been racking his brain for ideas on how to get that Mudblood to love him.  
  
"Harder than you thought?" Pansy whispered seductively in Draco's ear.  
  
"You have no idea," Draco mumbled. "I can't even talk to the girl without her running off."  
  
"Too bad!" Pansy said, plopping down next to Draco.  
  
Pansy lay her head on Draco's shoulder when he suddenly jumped up.  
  
"I shouldn't be wasting my time hear! I'm got to get that cursed Mudblood to love me!"  
  
"You've got your work cut out for you, Draco Malfoy." Pansy said, smiling.  
  
A/N: Haha, I've ended both chapters with a sentence spoken by the evil, Pansy Parkinson! Hooray! But anyway. Another day, another chapter. I'm going to start right away on the next one...but you know, I could probably write faster if I got some more encouragement! *coughreviewcough* I notice that I have thrown in some more Hermione x Ron, so I'm not sure how Ron is going to react when Hermione falls for Draco (if she does). Anyway, keep reviewing! 


	3. Playing hard to get

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Hermione, want to work on homework?" Harry asked, instantly regretting it.  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione said looking dazed. "Did you say something Harry?"  
  
"He asked if you would marry him," Ron replied, sniggering.  
  
"Yes, sure..." Hermione said, waving her hand.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to leave my homework till the next before it's due. That ok with you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Do whatever you want, Ron. I'm not your keeper."  
  
"Something is definitely wrong with Hermione," Ron said, and Harry nodded his head, agreeing.  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly, no longer looking dazed. "I'm in the mood for a trip to the library. Either of you want to accompany me?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione scrambled out of the common room, leaving her books behind her.  
  
"She's going to look for Draco."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
"I will be if she finds him."  
  
*  
  
"Been looking for me Hermione?" a male voice asked as Hermione entered the library.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she had found Malfoy. She could finally ask why he was following her, and then she could concentrate on my important things.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say I've been looking for you," Hermione answered.  
  
Malfoy smirked. Maybe his speech yesterday had altered her opinion of him.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me? Why are you following me? What are you up to? What do you want from met?"  
  
"Because I want to be, I'm not following you, I'm up to nothing, and I just want your friendship."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. And I'm the queen of England."  
  
"Seriously Gra - Hermione," Draco said. "Give me a chance."  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever. Got nothing to lose."  
  
Draco smiled sinisterly. This wasn't so hard once you got the hang of it.  
  
"But we have to study. I have a test in Charms tomorrow and I can't afford to do poorly."  
  
They sat together at a table and quizzed each other on some of the spells they learned in Charms the past week. Draco kept moving closer to Hermione, and each time he did, she moved away.  
  
"Isn't this nice?" he whispered in her ear. "Just the two of us together."  
  
Draco reached out a hand to caress her face, but she moved away.  
  
"You are hitting on me Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Granger! I mean Hermione. This is a library you know!"  
  
"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Only the pleasure of your company."  
  
"Well then stop making moves on me!" she said, gazing wearily at him.  
  
Draco held his hands out in front of him. "I promise I won't make anymore moves on you."  
  
Hermione just shrugged. She needed to study and this was the only place that wasn't crowded. The common room was always packed and annoyingly noisy. So that that left the library.  
  
She began concentrating on her book, pushing Malfoy out of her mind. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the slightest touch from Malfoy flustered her, making it horribly difficult to pay attention.  
  
"So, Hermione," Draco said sweetly. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione snapped her eyes not leaving the textbook.  
  
"Come on Granger...don't be like that!"  
  
"Am I suppose to believe that you just want to get to know me better? What should I trust you Malfoy?"  
  
"Hermione," Draco said. "At least be courteous enough to call me by my first name."  
  
"Malfoy..." Hermione said in a warning tone. "I am trying to get some work done."  
  
"If you call me by my first name whenever we talk, I'll tell you why I've been following you."  
  
"Fine, Draco," Hermione said acidly. "So why have you been following me?"  
  
"I like you Hermione." Draco brushed her hair out of her face, and leaned inward.  
  
Hermione jumped up, startling Draco. "You are hitting on my AGAIN, Draco. And you promised!"  
  
"Hermione, you should know that a Slytherin rarely keeps a promise."  
  
"Oh yes, sorry," Hermione said. "I forgot you're not enough of a gentleman to keep a promise."  
  
"Take that back Mudblood!" The words came tumbling out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Hermione sent him a death glare and ran out of the library.  
  
Malfoy cursed under his breath. "I can see Granger knows how to play hard to get..."  
  
*  
  
Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room, muttering. A group of first years were huddled at a table, studying, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on a couch with a dazed look on their faces, and Pansy Parkinson was brushing her blonde hair, a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" Pansy asked, rushing over towards Malfoy. She grabbed his robe and guided him to a forest green, leather couch.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Malfoy did not answer. He was watching a boy flirt with a girl. He was smiling and said something that made the girl giggle. The boy then asked the girl something, and she replied by flipping her brown hair and smiling sweetly. "Huh?" said Malfoy.  
  
"I was asking you what you said to Granger," Pansy replied.  
  
"Her name is Hermione!" Malfoy snapped, glaring at Pansy. Where did that come from?, he thought to himself.  
  
Pansy's dark eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said her name is Hermione!" Malfoy said, annoyed.  
  
Pansy smiled. She reached out a pale hand and touched Draco's face. He winced, and barely restrained himself from smacking Pansy's hand.  
  
"I hope that Mudblood doesn't replace me in your affections, Malfoy," Pansy said dangerously.  
  
"You don't have a place in my affections!" Draco shouted. "Keep your filthy, pale hand away from me. Keep your filthy pale SELF away from me!"  
  
He jumped off the couch and stormed out of the common room.  
  
"How can I stay away from you Malfoy, when we are meant to be?" Pansy said.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat in front of a mirror, brushing her bushy, brown hair. She stared in to space, thinking about a certain someone with steel gray eyes and slick, blonde hair.  
  
"Stop thinking about him!" she scolded herself silently.  
  
Hermione grabbed some lipstick (pink diamonds) and applied it her lips.  
  
"What the heck am I doing?" she asked herself. "Why am I wearing makeup?"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed. "Let's get to dinner before all the food is gone!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and left the dormitory. She ran down the wooden stairs and met up with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Why are you wearing makeup?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I am a girl, aren't I? And girls wear makeup, don't they?" Hermione said grouchily.  
  
"He didn't mean anything by it, Hermione," Harry reassured her.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at Harry, but her eyes were fixed on Ron. They left the common room and started walking to the Great Hall. Hermione noticed that Ron's face was pink, and he looked like he was trying to say something.  
  
"Well, I got some good work done today!" Hermione said happily.  
  
Harry grinned at her, shaking his head. "I can't see how you can study so much."  
  
Hermione shrugged. I study because it's something I can do by myself, she thought.  
  
"You look nice Hermione!" Ron blurted out. His face turned brick red and he looked at his shoelaces.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Hermione said softly.  
  
*  
  
"Pass the cherry pie, Harry..."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said exasperated. "You have had enough desserts for one night."  
  
"Shut it Hermione," Ron said, pudding oozing out of his mouth.  
  
The Great Hall was slowly emptying. A huge variety of desserts lay before those who remained. Some, like Ron, ate as much as possible, while others, like Hermione, thought about things.  
  
Hermione felt someone watching her, so she shifted uncomfortably. She had a feeling that if she turned around, there would be a pair of gray eyes watching her.  
  
"Did you guys complete the Potions essay?" Hermione questioned, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"No," the two boys said in unison.  
  
"Well you should get working on it!" Hermione said bossily.  
  
"Hermione, you're making me loose my appetite," Ron said, shoving cherry pie in his face.  
  
Hermione glared at him and stood up. "I'm done eating...so I'm going back to the common room. Lots of homework," she said distractedly.  
  
She walked away, her bushy hair bouncing up and down.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not a very good liar, is she?"  
  
"Homework!" Ron snorted. "I'd bet this last piece of cherry pie that's she has gone after Malfoy."  
  
A/N: And chapter three has been completed! All hail Natsume! Umm, just kidding. I'm a bit sad, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Perhaps I need to write more. Anyway. I'm sorry for making Ron and Harry so protective in the first three chapters, I'll try and change that.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING. The more reviews, the more I write. 


	4. Two for one special

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her soft, brown hair. She had looked all over the place for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Approaching a dark corridor, a thought suddenly struck her.  
  
"Why am I looking for him?" she muttered, turning the corner.  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
  
And sure enough, there he was. Blending in to the shadow, leaning against the wall, wearing his signature smirk  
  
"I don't love you!" Hermione snapped. "I hardly even know. But..." she said, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Let me guess. You want to get to know me," Draco finished for her. He was completely surprised that Hermione had walked around the school searching for him.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt."  
  
"What wouldn't hurt?"  
  
"Getting to know you. I mean, nothing bad is going to happen, right?"  
  
If only she knew! Draco thought. She has no idea what I'm going to do to her.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen," Draco lied to reassure her. "Why don't we have breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"I always eat breakfast," Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"Together. Eat breakfast together."  
  
"You are coming on far too fast, Malfoy. We hardly even know each other and you are trying to get me to go with you. I will eat breakfast when I please, wherever I please, with whom I please," Hermione stated.  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Draco said. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, but Hermione backed away quickly.  
  
"I'll see you later, Malfoy," she said. Hermione noted that Draco looked disappointed every time she called him by his surname.  
  
*  
  
Pansy sat on a comfortable green couch, talking to Millicent about her plan.  
  
"Sounds brilliant, Pansy," Millicent said in a deep, boyish voice. "But what if it backfires?"  
  
Pansy examined her clearly painted fingernails, not quite paying attention. She pulled her medium-length blonde hair into a ponytail and turned back to Millicent.  
  
"What did you say?" Pansy inquired. She frowned at Millicent mousy brown hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. Her robes had dirt smudges on them...  
  
"What if your plan backfires?" Millicent repeated.  
  
Pansy let out a hyena-like laugh. "Backfire? How could it backfire?" she said, acting as though it was nothing, but deep down, she was worried.  
  
"What if Draco falls in love? He may forget the bet, and try to live happily ever after with that mudblood."  
  
Pansy laughed again, feeling like her old self. The worry vanished; Millicent obviously hadn't put a lot of thought into her assumption.  
  
"One: Draco cannot and will not fall in love. His heart does not allow love, and even if it did, Draco would not. Two: Draco does not believe is living happily ever after. Three: It would not be POSSIBLE for him to live happily ever after because if he tries to get out of the bet, I think I'll see to it that Mr. Malfoy knows what his son has been up to."  
  
"You're the boss," Millicent replied, shrugging.  
  
"Besides, Draco belongs to me. And if that mudblood gets in the way, she'll regret it."  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall, sandwiched between Ron and Harry. She looked at both of them, Ron stuffing muffins in his mouth, and Harry slurping up his soup.  
  
Then, without thinking, she looked over at Malfoy. He was smiling at something Millicent said, and then he turned and saw Hermione staring. He winked, and motioned for her to join him. Hermione shook her head emphatically and turned back to her food.  
  
"Something's up with you and Malfoy," Ron said, between gulps.  
  
"You noticed," Hermione said dryly.  
  
"'Course we noticed! We are your best friends!" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"So what is there between you two? You going to start going out?" Ron asked. Although he tried to say it like he didn't care, Hermione heard the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Me? Go out with Malfoy?" Hermione said, disgusted. "I think NOT."  
  
"Then why is he always following you?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Hermione snapped, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"I think it's time we paid dear old Malfoy a visit," Harry said.  
  
"Look! There he is!" Ron shouted through his ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said urgently.  
  
Ron looked at all the food left on the table. "Go on without me Harry, I've got to have a bit more lunch..."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Ron said; staring longingly at the assortment of pies that had just appeared.  
  
Harry and Ron watched closely as Malfoy followed Hermione. The two sprinted out of the Great Hall, hot on Malfoy's tail.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said lightly. "We'd like a word."  
  
Malfoy cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted was Potter and Weasley getting involved.  
  
"Make it fast, Potter," Malfoy said acidly. "I haven't got all day."  
  
"We want to know what's up between you and Hermione."  
  
"That mudblood?!" Malfoy sound, pretending to be ticked. "Nothing is going on between us. At least, nothing you two need to be concerned about."  
  
"Don't call her a mudblood!" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Sticking up for her, are you?" Malfoy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I am! I really car-!"  
  
Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs to get him to shut up. "We both care about her. She's our best friend. So leave her alone."  
  
"I'll do as I please, Potter. If I want to talk to the mudblood, that's none of your business."  
"That's it! Petrificus -!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry lunged for Ron and held him back. Ron struggled and tried to break out of Harry's grasp, but couldn't.  
  
"Calm down Ron," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, if that's it, I'll be going," Malfoy said and began to walk away.  
  
When Malfoy was out of sight, Harry reluctantly let go of Ron.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ron spat. "Calling her a mudblood...he acts like it's her name!"  
  
"Killing him won't do any good," Harry said, sighing. "We can't stop him. But if Hermione says he's done anything to her..."  
  
"Then we'll kill him," Ron said, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*  
  
"She looks...pretty when she's asleep," Draco said softly. He was looking at Hermione, who had fallen asleep in the library. Her face looked serene as it lay on the open book. Her head rested on her slender arms, and she looked so...peaceful.  
  
Draco smiled as an idea began to form in his mind. He gently lifted Hermione, wrapped her arms around his neck, and sat down in her seat.  
  
"God, she is light!" Draco said.  
  
Hermione stirred and she cuddled closer to Malfoy. She did not know who it was, but she liked the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, and the feeling of his warmth.  
  
Draco brought his face close to Hermione's, so close he could feel her warm breath. He brushed his lips against hers, caressed her face, and then pretended to be reading.  
Hermione shuddered in her sleep. Whoever kissed her had sent a jolt through her whole body and she liked the feeling.  
  
"Huh - who's there?" Hermione asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and gasped when Draco Malfoy's face came into view.  
  
"YOU...!" she sputtered.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly. "Don't you remember? We were studying and you fell asleep in my lap."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. Did she really fall asleep on his lap?  
  
"You're kidding!" Hermione said uncertainly. "I would do no such thing!"  
  
"Think what you want, 'Mione," Draco said lazily. "But you know you enjoyed that kiss."  
  
"I DID NOT!" Hermione retorted. To prove her point, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
Draco did not seem fazed. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Is it easy living in denial, 'Mione?"  
  
"Call me my proper name!" Hermione said, trying not to blush. Every time Draco spoke her nickname she became horribly flustered.  
  
"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione!" Draco said teasingly.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I - uhh - well, why - did you - err -..."  
  
"Why did I kiss you?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"Seemed like the right thing to do," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh. I see. It's right to kiss me when I'm sleeping so I can't tell you to stop?" Hermione inquired bitterly.  
Draco reached out and touched her smooth, tan, cheek. "If you had been awake, would you of told me to stop?"  
  
"No," Hermione replied quietly.  
  
"Besides, it was a three second kiss. Not like the kisses we'll be sharing later," Draco said evilly.  
  
"Who said I'm ever going to kiss you again?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I said," Malfoy whispered  
  
Hermione felt arms enclose around her, and then felt a pair of lips on her own. She closed her eyes; happy that Malfoy had his arms around her, otherwise she would have fainted.  
  
It took Hermione a minute to remember that this was Malfoy she was kissing. Malfoy!  
  
"I can't do this!" she whispered fearfully. Hermione pushed Malfoy back, and ran out of the library in tears.  
  
*  
  
Hermione collapsed on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her heart felt like it was torn in half.  
  
She couldn't fall in love with Malfoy. It wouldn't work! Ron and Harry would hate her and Malfoy would expect her to become a supporter of Lord Voldemort. But, she felt a connection with Draco, a connection she felt with no other.  
  
*  
  
"Want some dinner Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. Every since she had left the Great Hall at lunch, Hermione seemed...different. Distant. Far away.  
  
Call me 'Mione, Harry! 'Mione, she thought to herself, Not Hermione, it's 'Mione!"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry," Hermione said flatly.  
  
Ron put down the book he was pretending to read. "Did something happen between you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, hoping the boys couldn't tell, but they could.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Harry chided. "We're best friends. Tell us."  
  
"Well..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Harry and Ron said eagerly.  
  
"We kissed," Hermione said softly.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. Ron looked livid.  
  
"YOU KISSED MALFOY?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
A/N: *smile* Chapter 4 is done! *dances* You guys aren't reviewing...:P Anyway, being the idiot I am, I was wondering why I can never find my fanfic when I click on books Harry Potter. I search and search for it but I can never come across it. Anyone know why? KEEP REVIEWING. 


	5. Breakfast with Draco

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Yes, we kissed," Hermione said stubbornly, sticking her chin out. "Is there a crime against that?"  
  
"But it's MALFOY," Ron said weakly. "You know, that Slytherin scum that is always calling you a mudblood?"  
  
"I know very well who he is, Ron," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"YOU DON'T ACT LIKE IT. THIS IS THE GUY WHO HAS TEASED YOU FOR 6 YEARS, HERMIONE. THIS IS MALFOY."  
  
Ron glanced at Harry for support, but Harry shook his head. "Hermione knows what she's doing."  
  
Ron started to turn red in the face. "SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER SNOG MALFOY?"  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Hermione said sharply. "It was a three second kiss. Nothing to worry about." She left out the other kiss, not wanting to make Ron madder than he already was.  
  
"Besides," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I was sleeping when he did it."  
  
"YOU WERE SLEEPING?!" Ron said, laughing madly. "WHERE, MIGHT I ASK?"  
  
When Hermione did not answer, Ron continued his rant.  
  
"Not in his bedroom...you didn't Hermione..."  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione shouted. "It was in the library."  
  
Harry looked relieved, as did Ron.  
  
"Well, I'm a bit tired," Hermione said wearily. "I'm heading to bed. See you all in the morning."  
  
"Hermione and Draco," Harry said, shaking his head in wonder. "Who would of thought?"  
  
Harry saw that Ron was looking miserable. Harry knew how he felt, because he had experienced some of the same emotions dealing with Cho Chang.  
  
"Don't worry, mate!" Harry said, patting Ron on the back. "Maybe you can win her back?"  
  
Ron laughed humorlessly. "Harry, compare me to Malfoy. He's rich, I'm not. He's handsome, I'm not. He's popular, I'm not. It's not hard to guess who Hermione will choose."  
  
Ron bade Harry a good night and left for the dormitory. Harry sat alone on a couch, watching flames dance in the fireplace.  
  
"I think Hermione will choose the guy that's right for her," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
*  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, while images of Malfoy flashed across her mind.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw nothing but blackness. Then a dream came to her.  
***  
"I don't love you Hermione," Draco said, looking sad.  
  
"What is it then?" she asked him, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Lust. I want you," Draco replied.  
  
"But I love you, Draco!" Hermione cried, tears spilling down her face.  
  
"I can give you lust, but I can't give you love."  
***  
Hermione woke up, sweating. Was it a vision? A sign? Or just an ordinary dream?  
  
As she closed her eyes, Hermione couldn't help feeling that there was something about that dream that would come back and haunt her.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat in the common room waiting anxiously for Ron and Harry. She wanted to hurry and get to breakfast so she could see Malfoy.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"We're coming..." muttered Harry as he and Ron hobbled down the staircase rubbing their eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated breakfast?" Ron mumbled to Hermione.  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I love breakfast!" Hermione replied.  
  
*  
  
"Food!" Ron said happily. Gallons of plates had appeared, with crisp bacon, scrambled eggs, buttered toast...  
  
Ron sat down and immediately started shoving food in his face, as did Harry. Hermione flipped her brown hair and searched the Great Hall for Malfoy.  
  
"I wonder where he is..." she mumbled.  
  
"Wonder where who is?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"I said I wonder where my appetite is. After watching you eat my appetite ran away," Hermione retorted.  
  
Ron just shrugged and turned back to his food. Hermione liked his fiery red hair, and tall body build, but was he anything compared to Malfoy?  
  
Hermione looked toward the Slytherin table and finally spotted Malfoy. His blonde hair was slicked back; his gray eyes open and alert.  
  
His gray eyes met Hermione's brown ones, and for once she saw warmth and happiness in his. He motioned for her to join him, and she nodded back, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm going to go eat with Draco," Hermione told Ron and Harry.  
  
"Eat - eat with - MALFOY?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Hermione? What will people think?" Harry asked wearily.  
  
"They'll think that Malfoy and I enjoy each other's company," Hermione replied briskly.  
  
"They'll think more than that...," Ron said darkly.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione said sadly. "No one is going to think that! Everyone knows I'm smarter than that."  
  
"Hermione, you don't know how people think!" Ron said.  
  
"I know how you two think," Hermione replied. "And you are the only two - especially you Ron - that think like that."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said urgently. "Just watch out for Pansy. She really likes Malfoy and I reckon she'll be peeved if you try to move in on her territory."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, happy to see that he cared. "I can take care of myself," she informed them, and walked off to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Budge up!" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle as Hermione approached him.  
  
"Morning, 'Mione," Draco said.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Hello Draco."  
  
Hermione sat down close to Draco. She liked feeling his warmth, smelling his cologne.  
  
"Muffin?" Draco asked politely, holding out a chocolate chip muffin. He had gotten the inside information from one of Hermione's fellow Gryffindors that she loves muffins. Especially chocolate chip.  
  
"I love chocolate chip muffins!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Draco grinned. He was luring Hermione in, and she was falling for it.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Know what?" Draco asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione replied.  
  
"So how was your sleep?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I had the most peculiar dream," Hermione said, remembering. "It was about us - Draco?"  
  
Malfoy was looking to his right, frowning. Hermione turned to see whom it was.  
  
"Not Pansy," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
Hermione turned back to her muffin, not caring about Pansy. She wasn't a threat and there was nothing Pansy could do to her.  
  
"Get your filthy self away from this table," Pansy growled. Her plan was working too well...Malfoy actually looked mildly interested in Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked bitterly.  
  
"I said," Pansy said through her clenched teeth. "To get away from our table, you dirty mudblood!" With those words spoken, Pansy grabbed Hermione's shoulders and threw her on the ground.  
  
Hermione, surprised by the sudden attack, fell on the ground her. Pain registered on her face, and tears of anger began to form in her eyes.  
  
Malfoy jumped up, 6 years of Pansy-hatred running through his veins.  
  
"APOLIGIZE TO HERMIONE!" he shouted.  
  
All the talking stopped. Every pair of eyes was on Hermione, Draco, and Pansy, all of them watching anxiously to see what was happening. Professor McGonagall stood up, but Dumbledore motioned for her to remain seated.  
  
"Let the students sort it out among themselves," Albus said firmly.  
  
"Albus, I must object!" Minerva protested. "I do not want this to get out of hand!"  
  
"It will end in a few moments, Minerva. Then you can punish Pansy however you wish," Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"What did you say?" Pansy hissed at Malfoy.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and held it right at Pansy's face. She paled and stepped backwards. Pansy turned to run but was caught by four muscular arms. She looked at Crabbe and Goyle (they grabbed her) and then at Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Draco asked mockingly, holding a hand to his ear. "Speak up Pansy!"  
  
"I SAID I'M SORRY!" she screamed. "THERE! SATISFIED?! I apologized to your precious Granger!"  
  
Pansy spat on one of Malfoy's shoes, tore out of Crabbe and Goyle's hold, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco ran over to where Hermione was laying and offered a hand, but she refused.  
  
"I don't need you to fight my battles, Malfoy!" Hermione said, annoyed. "You needn't try to be my knight in shining armor."  
  
"'Mione..." Draco said weakly.  
  
"Here's your muffin back!" Hermione shouted, thrusting the half-eaten muffin into Malfoy's hand. And then she stalked off, leaving Draco standing alone.  
  
He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. Then he took a bite of the muffin and dashed off after Hermione.  
  
After just a few moments of jogging, Draco found Hermione sitting on a bench outside. She was gazing at the pale sunrise, the wind blowing her long, brown hair. He sat down next to her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said sadly. "I don't know if it is going to work between us."  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione, and she responded by snuggling close to him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and decided to tell Draco about the dream.  
  
"Is that it?" Draco asked, laughing. "It was a dream 'Mione. Nothing but a dream."  
  
"Do you love me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Do you love me?" Draco countered.  
  
Hermione sat for a moment, contemplating.  
  
"No," she confessed softly. "I don't."  
  
"Nor do I love you," Draco whispered. "We haven't spent enough time together to fall in love."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "I don't love you, but I really like you."  
  
Draco leaned forward and kissed her. He pressed his lips hard against hers, and forced her mouth open with his tongue. They were both enjoying themselves until...  
  
"Hermione?!" Ron shouted.  
  
A/N: Chapter five is done! *claps* I hope you all like it :D I'm not very good at righting kissing scenes, but I try. Keep reviewing if you want more! I'm slowly getting more reviews and it pleases me to see that everyone likes my story so much. Even if I don't have a ton of reviews, I'll keep writing because there are people who really like this story xD Like Jay for instance, rofl. Anyway, I'm going to start working on chapter six right away!  
  
Oh yes, being the idiot I am, would someone kindly inform me on what 'rn' means? 


	6. A fight, a kiss, and a choice

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, pulling away from Draco. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Ron said coldly.  
  
Draco's hand tightened on Hermione's waist. "Don't do anything," she whispered.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked sarcastically. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Shut your face, Weasel!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Ron, Draco, calm down!" Hermione ordered.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione, his eyes blazing. She looked at him, afraid of what he might do to Draco.  
  
"I came looking for you," Ron growled. "But I see you already have company."  
  
"Yes, well, that was very sweet Ron -!"  
  
"I don't know what you see in him, Hermione," Ron carried on, ignoring Hermione. "He's just a slimy git."  
  
Draco jumped up, his wand out. "Take that back!" he barked.  
  
"Make me!" Ron roared, pulling out his wand, but Draco was too fast.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted.  
  
Ron let out a cry of fury. He ran forward and rammed into Draco's gut. Draco staggered backwards, smirking despite the pain. He punched Ron's face, causing blood to spill out of his nose. Ron kicked Draco's groin, making him double over in pain. Draco connected his fist with Ron's gut, while Ron was kicking his shins. Both boys were bloody and bruised, but continued on with the fight.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione screamed, her face streaked with tears. She couldn't take it any longer. It hurt her greatly to see the boy she liked and her best friend fighting over her.  
  
Both boys looked over at her, surprised to see that she was still there. They were even more surprised to see that she had been crying.  
  
She pointed her wand at Draco and muttered "Medicor", then did the same to Ron. Their bruises faded and their cuts stopped bleeding.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," Draco said weakly.  
  
"I am disgusted with both of you. How could you do that?! There was absolutely NO reason to fight."  
  
"He started it!" Ron sputtered.  
  
"QUIET RON. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to fight someone just because I like him! And you!" Hermione shouted, turning towards Malfoy. "Keep your hands off my best friend!"  
  
"'Mione don't be mad..." Draco said.  
  
"Don't be mad?!" Hermione laughed hollowly. "How can I not be mad when you guys cannot get along for five minutes?!"  
  
Draco reached forward to grab Hermione but she moved away.  
  
"Until you two can get along, I don't want to speak to either of you!" she said, leaving Draco and Ron alone.  
  
They glared at each other, each blaming the other for this mess. Ron's hair was ruffled and dirt was smudged on his face. Draco's slicked hair was pointing in all directions and he had a black eye.  
  
"It's all your fault, Weasel!" Draco hissed. "She doesn't like you so stay away from her!"  
  
"If not getting along with each other keeps Hermione safe and away from you, I don't think I'm going to make an effort!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well then, you'll never be able to kiss precious Hermione!" Draco said, smirking. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
  
"Shut up!" Ron growled.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" Draco questioned, pointing his wand in Ron's face.  
  
"Let's go Ron," Harry said, appearing out of nowhere. He steered Ron away from Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's bruises, messed up hair, and dirt on his robes. "What happened?" he asked urgently.  
  
"I - err - well, Malfoy and I had a row," Ron confessed sheepishly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ah," Harry said, understanding at last. "So where is Hermione now? Did she go off with Malfoy?"  
  
"Err - no," Ron said, looking at the floor. "She was pretty peeved when I last saw her. She sort of disappeared."  
  
Harry and Ron continued walking in silence. "Want to go have a spot of dinner?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, grateful to get his mind off of Hermione. The two boys turned down a corridor and entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron whispered, falling behind Harry. "Hermione's here! Hide me Harry!"  
  
"Oh come on, Ron," Harry said exasperated. "Even if I tried to hide you I couldn't. Do I have to remind you that you're about 4 inches taller than me?"  
  
"I can't face her!" Ron said nervously. His face had gone pale behind his freckles and he looked worried.  
  
"Hermione will understand," Harry reassured Ron. "Just say you're sorry."  
  
"It's not that easy, mate!" Ron exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Come on!" Harry pushed Ron towards Hermione.  
  
"Can I sit here?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
Hermione nodded coldly, her eyes fixed on her potatoes and steak.  
  
Silence followed, the only sound to be heard (between the three) was the clanking of silverware.  
  
"So!" Harry said brightly. Too brightly. "What's up Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied flatly, not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
"Ron tells me he was you and Draco kissing," Harry said, not seeing Ron shaking his head madly.  
  
"Oh did he?" Hermione asked, heating up. "Did he tell you all about Draco and I?"  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. "Err - no!" Harry said, trying to fix things up. "He just said he saw Draco kissing you and thought..."  
  
"That I was being sexually assaulted? That I needed to be rescued?" Hermione snapped. "I had things perfectly under control and it so happens that the kiss was by mutual consent."  
  
Harry and Ron stared, surprised at the sudden anger coming from Hermione.  
  
"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed," Hermione said, biding them goodnight.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron said, but she didn't here him.  
  
"I'm going to bed too. G'night mate!" Ron said to Harry and scurried after Hermione.  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned coldly as Ron stepped through the portrait. "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk -"  
  
Ron walked forward and pressed his lips against Hermione's, his face turning red. Hermione stood stiff as a board feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Goodnight," Ron mumbled, backing away. He ran up to the dormitory, his face as red as his hair.  
  
Hermione remained in the common room with a dazed look on her face. She put her fingers to her lips, trying to remember Ron's kiss. Was it anything compared to Draco's?  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "HERMIONE?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked. "Oh Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my common room to you know," Harry replied chuckling.  
  
"But...you weren't in here a minute ago..." Hermione stuttered, hoping that Harry had not walked in on Ron kissing her.  
  
"No, I came in and you didn't hear me. You had this really odd look on your face," Harry said, gazing at her intently. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The matter?" Hermione giggled, trying to laugh it off. "Nothing is the matter. Everything is perfect." Almost, she thought to herself.  
  
"It's Ron, isn't it?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said, her eyes bulging. "What about him!?"  
  
Harry looked at her, confused. "It's nothing to freak about, Hermione."  
  
"You were there, weren't you? You saw Ron kissed me," she whispered softly.  
  
"Ron kissed you?!" Harry yelped.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You weren't - you didn't - but I - you said -"  
  
"I didn't see Ron kiss you!" Harry said. "But did he Hermione? Did he really kiss you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry let out a low whistle. "This is serious," Harry said. "You're going to have to choose."  
  
"I know!" Hermione wailed. Tears collected in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "But it's so hard."  
  
"So you're serious about Malfoy?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I like him, but I don't know if I love him."  
  
"Why don't you put him through some tests? See if he really is serious about you," Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't know...," Hermione said, biting her lip.  
  
Harry flung an arm around her. "Come on Hermione! What is there to loose?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
A/N: Done! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I'm going to start working on the next chapter ASAP. 


	7. A question of heart

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"That's true," Harry agreed. "You could loose Draco. But if he left you that would mean he never really liked you."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You have a point, Harry. What's the plan of action?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry confessed sheepishly. "I thought you were the smart one."  
  
Hermione thought for a few moments, trying to summon an idea. Suddenly, she began to grin.  
  
"I have an idea! Mind you, if it doesn't work..." she said, looking sad. "Anyway, I'm going to tell Draco it won't work between us. If he still pursues me, I think that will show that he likes me."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's a great idea, Hermione!"  
  
"Oh Harry, do me a favor. Call me 'Mione."  
  
*  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and the smell of fresh pancakes, crispy bacon, and orange juice filled her nose. She was standing a few feet away from Draco who was looking very sullen.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, approaching him cautiously. He seemed pretty angry yesterday (after the fight) and she wasn't sure if he was still mad.  
  
"'Mione?!" he said, jumping up and spilling his orange juice. His face flushed as he grabbed Goyle's robe to soak up the mess. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered urgently. She tried to not look worried but wasn't succeeding. What if Draco didn't really like her.?  
  
"About what?" Draco said nervously.  
  
"About us," Hermione replied, looking thoroughly depressed. She was beginning to think that this was all a mistake.  
  
Draco's face suddenly turned stony. He led her expressionlessly out of the Great Hall and into a dark, unused corridor.  
  
"What about us?" he asked anxiously. This was NOT the time for Hermione to stop liking him. The last thing he wanted to do was tell everyone that Pansy was his girlfriend.  
  
"It won't work, Draco," Hermione whispered softly. "We're too different."  
  
"But - but," Draco stuttered. "We have such a good time together..."  
  
"I know," Hermione said quietly. "But trust me, it won't work. I'm really sorry..."  
  
Draco looked at her, stunned. She had tears in her friendly brown eyes, and her face was turning pink.  
  
"Can't we just try -," Draco said.  
  
"It won't work Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted, the tears freely flowing (this is an act if you guys didn't catch on).  
  
What is this emotion I'm feeling? Draco asked himself. Is it possible I'm sad?  
  
"I didn't mean for it to end this way," Hermione whispered sadly. "But it is for the best."  
  
Draco reached out to hug her, wanting to hold her tight and never release her, but Hermione was already disappearing down the hall.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. He had followed the two out of the Great Hall and had witnessed the whole scene. Although it was only an act, Hermione was crying. For real.  
  
"I know it was fake," she sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. "But it felt so real."  
  
She leaned on Harry's shoulder and cried there for a long time. Harry awkwardly patted her back, trying to make her feel better. He could feel her fallen tears soaking through his shirt, and he wished he had never though of this idea.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry said soothingly. "Let's go back to the common room."  
  
"No," Hermione whimpered. "You go on without me."  
  
Harry sighed, exasperated. "I really think you should come, 'Mione," he said, using her nickname. "It's not going to do any good waiting out here."  
  
"But -," she said, trying to object.  
  
"No," Harry said firmly. "You are coming back to the common room and that's that. No ifs, ands, or buts."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said depressed. "I'll go back to the common room with you."  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and steered her inside. They then walked side by side, Hermione having to take bigger steps to keep up with Harry.  
  
"Do you think he'll come after me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry confessed, hoping deep down that Malfoy wouldn't try and get Hermione.  
  
Harry glanced over and saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. "He'll come. I think he will," he assured her, not wanting Hermione to cry anymore.  
  
*  
  
"Robustus," Harry said to the Fat Lady. He and Hermione stepped through the portrait and were greeted by Ron.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, not seeing Hermione behind him. "You won't guess what I just heard from Lavender! Draco and Hermione broke up."  
  
Hermione stepped out from behind Harry, wearing a frown. "My, my, word does travel rather quickly. But I didn't think you were one to gossip, Ron."  
  
"I just heard it," he admitted sheepishly. "It's not like I go talking about you to Lavender and the others."  
  
"Seems like something you'd do," Hermione said sharply.  
  
"You know that's not true!" Ron shouted.  
  
"You're a different person now, Ron."  
  
Ron looked sort of sad, and then collected himself. "So it's true then? What Lavender said? You are Draco broke up?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Hermione said breezily. Harry shoot her a meaningful look, and Hermione decided it would be best to tell Ron what was happening.  
  
"I'm just testing Draco," she told Ron stiffly. "To see if he really lov - likes me."  
  
"Oh," Ron said, his smile turning into a frown. "I see."  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron."  
  
"That's ok, Hermione," Ron whispered softly. "You know how I feel about you, so if it doesn't work between Malfoy..."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione wailed. "I wish it was possible, but I don't feel the same towards you."  
  
Harry looked at his best friend. He had never seen Ron so depressed before.  
  
"At least," Hermione added thoughtfully. "I don't think I feel the same. I'm so confused! What will everyone think, Draco and I being together? What will his father think?! He'll KILL me. I'm afraid that everyone will turn against me." Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away.  
  
Harry hugged her, and Ron reluctantly joined in the embrace. "We won't turn against you!" Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. "We'll always be here for you 'Mione." Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just, everything is happening so fast and I'm so confused." She paused, then continued. "I'm worried that Draco won't come back for me."  
  
"He will!" Ron forced himself to say. "He'd be mental if he stopped seeing a wonderful girl like you."  
  
Hermione smiled shakily at Ron, and then kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed, smiling like mad. He kept putting his hand back to his cheek, as if he was replaying the kiss over and over in his mind.  
  
"My gosh!" Hermione gasped. "I haven't even started on my homework!" She rushed over to a deep red couch where her bookbag lay. She grabbed it, stuffed some books in it, and with a cheery wave, disappeared out of the common room.  
  
"A few minutes ago she was crying her eyes out, and now she's studying," Harry said, shaking his head in amazement.  
  
"Mental, that one," Ron said, grinning.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat in the library, tapping her quill on the table. Studying was impossible; she was too busy thinking about Draco. She hadn't seen him since breakfast and she was worried he wouldn't come after her. Sure, they kissed, but he kissed a lot of girls and broke up with every single one of them. Was this how it was going to end? Faking a breakup and then truly breaking up?  
  
"'Mione?" a voice whispered seductively. Draco Malfoy came into view, wearing a look of concern.  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered. He came, she thought to herself jubilantly, he came back for me!  
  
"Draco," Hermione responded, trying a hide a grin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To ask you why we broke up."  
  
"I thought it was obvious."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"What's there to ask? We broke up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I need a better reason than that!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Because I love you," Hermione said, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
Hermione had said it. The words that had been eating her inside and out every since they first kissed. She loved him.  
  
She said it! Draco thought to himself. He won the bet, and now he'd have to break up with her.  
  
Draco suddenly felt like he had swallowed an ice cube. He felt shivery, remembering what he had to do. Hermione would have her heart broken, all because of a stupid bet.  
  
Hermione was looking at him, waiting for a reply. She waited to her the words she had been longing for, the simple "I love you." But they never came.  
  
Draco took three swift steps and backed Hermione against the wall. He kissed her, feeling the heat rising off her body. Both of them enjoyed the kiss and Draco regretted it when it ended.  
  
Hermione gently pushed Draco away. Now was her chance. Ask him! Hermione shouted to herself.  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered softly.  
  
Silence. Hermione wasn't sure Draco was even breathing. She heard students shouting in the corridors, all heading to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Answer the question, Draco!" Hermione pleaded quietly.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, the eyes of a girl that meant so much to him. Was it love? Did he love her? No, he thought to himself, I don't love her. I cannot love her. I will not love her.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Don't what?!" Hermione questioned, her voice rising with anxiety. "You don't what?"  
  
"Love you," Draco said simply.  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall. She shut her eyes, holding back the river of tears that were trying to escape. Inside, her heart was being torn in half. He didn't love her.  
  
"Why?" was all Hermione could get out. "Why don't you love me?"  
  
"I love no one. I cannot love. It is impossible."  
  
"I can't love anymore, either."  
  
Draco looked at her, confused. "Why not?"  
  
"Because my heart belongs to you."  
  
A/N: WAHH! *stabs Draco* EVIL! Why don't you love Hermione?! Anyway, I'm trying to think of what is going to happen next. PLEASE give me some ideas. Unless you guys come up with some good ideas this fic will be ending soon. I'm thinking of writing another one once this story is completed. It will either be a Draco/Hermione or Draco/Ginny. And it's going to be sad. At least I'm going to try and make it sad :( 


	8. Disarray and dismay

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Draco stepped back, stunned. Someone loved him? This girl, a girl he hated for six years, said her heart belonged to him?  
  
"'Mione," Draco whispered weakly. "We don't need love to stay together."  
  
Hermione glared at him, disgusted. "I want more than just a physical relationship. I want someone that will talk to me, help me, understand me - "  
  
"I can do all of that," Draco interrupted.  
  
"And love me," Hermione said, knowing it hurt Draco to say that.  
  
"But," Draco protested. "I really like you. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"Like is nothing compared to love."  
  
Draco placed his lips on hers, trying to show her why they should stay together. She struggled and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Hermione was enjoying it, but it wasn't right. Tears streamed down her face, while she stood as stiff as a broom against the wall.  
  
"See? See why we should stay together?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I see that you are a slimy git!" Hermione shouted, squeezing out of his arms. She ran towards the door, then turned back, her face like stone.  
  
"I'll see you later Malfoy," she hissed.  
  
*  
  
"It happened."  
  
Harry and Ron turned towards Hermione, ignoring their game of wizard chess.  
  
"What happened?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Draco and I..."  
  
Ron paled, as did Harry. Ron gripped the arms of his chair anxiously and Harry tried to make a joke out of the situation.  
  
"Well, you don't look very happy about it. Malfoy - err - wasn't very good at it?"  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, then her eyebrows buckled into a frown. "NOT THAT!"  
  
"Oh!" Harry said, smiling. Ron leaned back in his seat, breathing hard. The color was beginning to come back to his face and he looked a lot happier.  
  
"We broke up," Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry and Ron inquired gently.  
  
Hermione let a few tears escape and then she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying anymore. She remained looking at the floor, and could taste the blood in her mouth.  
  
"I told him that I loved him."  
  
Ron gaped, his mouth hanging open. Hermione was in love?!  
  
"What did he say back?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said - he said..." Hermione tried to say but couldn't get the words out. She turned away, ashamed at how much she had been crying lately.  
  
"He said he didn't love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron jumped up looking incredibly angry. "I can't BELIEVE Malfoy. He leads Hermione on, acting like he loves her, and then he says he doesn't love her. WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS HE?!"  
  
"He's my kind of person," Hermione sniffed. "But he doesn't love me in return."  
  
Ron lowered himself back into his seat watching Hermione wearily. He hated seeing her so sad, so depressed, but there was nothing he could do to make her feel any better.  
  
"I just hope," Hermione said bitterly. "That Malfoy finds the perfect person for him. Someone who doesn't want love, and someone who doesn't need love."  
  
Harry patted Hermione's shoulder. "You'll be ok 'Mione. I think you'll be better off without Draco." Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Do you know?" Hermione screeched. "I don't think I'll be better off without him. I LOVED HIM. Can't you two understand that?!"  
  
"I understand," Ron answered quietly. "I know how it feels to love someone with all your heart and they don't return the feelings."  
  
Hermione blushed, ashamed at herself. She was complaining about Malfoy not returning her love when she wasn't exactly giving any love to Ron.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, trying to explain. "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was -"  
  
"You don't have to explain," Ron said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it, I just - you see, I - well, I've always - err - liked you and it's sort of sad that you don't like me the same way."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried. "I know how it feels now...and I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to your feelings but instead I just became caught up in my own."  
  
"It's ok." Ron shrugged. "You can't force yourself to like me."  
  
"But the thing is," Hermione wailed. "I DO like you. More than a friend. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Calm down Hermione," Harry said soothingly. "You've had a tough day."  
  
"You have no idea," she said, collapsing onto a blood-red couch. "This is probably the worst day of my life."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, not knowing how to comfort her. She was obviously distraught and there was nothing either of them could do.  
  
"The funny thing is," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "Is I finally find someone I love, and it turns out they aren't the one. Now I'm afraid I'll never find the one that's meant for me." She started to cry, her shoulders shaking. She buried her face in her hands, rivers of tears flowing down her face.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione, as did Ron. Their faces showed concern but in the inside they were burning with anger. Malfoy was going to pay, and they weren't talking money.  
  
"Well," Ron said tentatively. "I'm going to dinner. Anyone want to come? I think it's the good potatoes day..."  
  
"I'm coming," Hermione sniffed. "It'll get my mind off..." she didn't continue but both boys knew what she was going to say.  
  
*  
  
She didn't even look at him. Hermione could tell that Draco had been watching her every step since she arrived in the Great Hall. She knew that he wanted her, and that it tore his heart knowing they couldn't see each.  
  
He started at her. Draco couldn't help it, his eyes followed Hermione all throughout dinner. He didn't love her, that was true, but he had won the bet. Pansy was his slave (I would say 'maid' but they are usually paid...) and he didn't have to tell anyone about the bet. If that was all that mattes why did he feel so empty?  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy all throughout dinner. He was so angry at him, so peeved at what he did to Hermione. But, he also felt...happy. He had a chance. It didn't matter that Hermione liked Malfoy more, it mattered that they were no longer together.  
  
Harry stabbed his potato, thinking. He was worried about Hermione and Ron. Now that Hermione didn't have anyone to love, would she just drop back to Ron? And would Ron be ok knowing that she would always love Malfoy more?  
  
The trio sat deep in thought, occasionally eating a bite of steak or potato. After they finished eating, they rose from their seats and ambled out into the hallway.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy approaching and an idea came to mind. "Ron!" she shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron answered, turning around.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Were his ears deceiving him? Did he just hear 'Mione ask Weasley OUT?  
  
"What?" Ron sputtered, his ears turning a fiery red.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Be boyfriend and girlfriend," Hermione replied calmly.  
  
Ron shook his head, thinking he hadn't heard right. "Did you just ask me out?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Hermione said, shooting Draco a glowering glare. He stepped back, his face full of rage...or was it sadness? Could Draco Malfoy actually be sad?  
  
"Because why?" Ron was stunned, not to mention confused. Was she doing this just to get back at Malfoy? Or did she really like him?  
  
"Because I like you Ron," she said simply.  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"Then will you go out with me?"  
  
"Sure! I mean, if you want to," Ron stuttered.  
  
Hermione smiled and linked her arm around Ron's. She snuggled close to them, and as she passed Draco she put her nose in the air and walked by without saying a word.  
  
Harry remained behind, reviewing the events in his mind. What was Hermione up to?  
  
"Why is she doing this?!" Draco hissed. He was glaring at Harry as if it was his fault.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Harry said coldly.  
  
Draco walked forward and shoved Harry backwards. "BECAUSE SHE WON'T LISTEN TO ME."  
  
"Know why?" Harry said, his eyes blazing. "Because you don't love her."  
  
Draco lunged forward but Harry was too fast. He jumped to the side avoiding Draco's attack.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Harry said smirking. "You don't love her. Guess that black heart of yours can't love. So you let the girl of your dreams get away because you couldn't say three stupid words!"  
  
"Just wait, Potter!" Draco snapped. "If Hermione isn't with me she won't be with anyone!"  
  
A/N: This story is getting better and better! At least I think so. I decided to cut this chapter short, I don't think it's as long as the previous one. I may not be able to post another chapter for awhile, my computer is getting redone. I have no idea where this story is going but I am open for any ideas/suggestions. And if you would like me to write another fanfic, please review telling me which couple you'd like to see together and give me a storyline. Keep reviewing! 3 


	9. A question repeated

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Kill her?" He paused, watching Malfoy's reaction, then continued. "Give it up Malfoy. She doesn't like you anymore so just leave her alone."  
  
Draco whipped out his wand and held it directly in Harry's face. His breathing was ragged and he looked peeved.  
  
"Now listen here, Potter. Hermione stills loves me and she knows it. She is just going out with that weasel to try and make me jealous." He stuffed his wand back in his robes and stalked off.  
  
*  
  
"Want to play chess Hermione?" Ron inquired.  
  
"No, no, not really..."  
  
"Want to go visit Hagrid?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked looking dazed. "Oh, Hagrid? No, you and Harry go on without me."  
  
"Want to work on homework?"  
  
"Work on what? Homework did you say? Oh no...I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione gave a loud giggle and tried to smile. Her face looked strained and her eyes were watering. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Sure there is!" Harry said, frowning slightly. "You haven't been eating, you've been messing up in class..."  
  
"Is it Malfoy?" Ron asked sharply.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised. "He hasn't been talking to me..."  
  
"Do you miss him?" Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth about to scream "NO!" but promptly closed it. Did she miss Dra - Malfoy? Was that the reason she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep?  
  
"Of course it's not Malfoy," she said briskly, waving her hand. "I could care less about that git."  
  
Ron smiled, satisfied with Hermione's answer. Harry on the other hand knew she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
Harry grabbed a blank piece of parchment and folded it in half. "Oh man..." he muttered, trying his best to look worried.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, mildly interested.  
  
"I need to mail this letter today!" Harry said urgently. "But I'm swamped with schoolwork (a total lie) and can't send it."  
  
"I'll take it for you," Hermione offered, not seeing Harry shaking his head madly.  
  
"You can't!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously, eyebrows raised. "I mean - err - you have a bunch of homework, don't you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, thinking. "I finished all of my - OUCH!" she screeched, rubbing her shin. Harry had kicked her under the table to prevent her from finishing her sentence.  
  
"Oh yes!" Hermione said, still wincing. "I have that report..."  
  
"Would you go mail it for me, Ron?"  
  
"Sure, Harry! No problem," Ron grabbed the letter from Harry's hands and left the common room.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Hermione asked wearily. She had a feeling what was coming next and didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"You miss him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione whispered, looking at her feet. "I guess I miss him just a little."  
  
"You miss him more than a little," Harry said knowingly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be trying to make him jealous by going out with Ron."  
  
Hermione blushed, feeling horrible. How could she do something like that to Ron? "Do you think he knows?" she asked.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said laughing. "You see he's too bloody happy to notice anything."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Should I tell him?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"It's just...I need him."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love him."  
  
Harry looked at her sadly. "Do you really?"  
  
"I think I do," Hermione confessed slowly. "I know I use to. Now...I'm not so sure. After the day in the library..." she turned away to hide the pool of tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry patted her shoulder consolingly. "Everything will be ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione moved towards the end of the couch. She let the tears fall feeling that this sadness would never end.  
  
"'Mione I think you better get to bed," Harry said finally.  
  
She sniffed and lifted her head. Hermione's eyes were two red, puffy, pillows, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"I guess so..." she mewed quietly.  
  
"G'night Hermione."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
*  
  
"POTTER!" Malfoy roared at breakfast. "Where is Granger?!"  
  
Harry glared at him acidly. "No idea."  
  
Malfoy returned a glare of equal hatred. "Tell me where that stupid mudblood is!"  
  
"Back to calling her Granger and mudblood?" Ron asked loudly. "Tell me, when you call her those things, do you almost forget that you use to like her?"  
  
"SHUT UP WEASEL!" Draco barked. He had been in a bad move since early that morning. Pansy told him to get Hermione to say that she USE to love Malfoy. But Herm - Granger was no where in sight.  
  
"Go check the library," Harry said, smirking. Ron had hit a nerve all right. Seems Malfoy still cared about her.  
  
"The library..." Draco muttered. "Of course."  
  
*  
  
"Granger?" Draco said loudly. "You in here mudblood?" He stepped into the library, his eyes scanning for a bushy head.  
  
After a few moments of searching he finally found her. Her eyes were closed, her body twitching. She was asleep. Hermione moaned in her sleep, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Draco stepped closer, wanting to hug her, but resisted. He came for one thing and one thing only.  
  
"GRANGER!" Draco shouted in her ear. "WAKE UP!"  
  
She woke with a start, her eyes red but alert.  
  
"YOU!" She sputtered, looking disgusted. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I need you talk to you," Malfoy said simply.  
  
"Go talk to someone who cares," Hermione snapped.  
  
"But Hermione!" Draco protested. "This is important. Just listen."  
  
Hermione turned away from him but was still listening. Barley.  
  
"PANSY!" Draco yelled. "Get your bloody arse in here!"  
  
Pansy ran into the library, frowning. If Granger admitted she loved Draco...  
  
"Granger. Did you use to love me?" Draco inquired.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say "yes" but promptly closed it. What was Malfoy up to?  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Just answer, mudblood," Pansy sneered.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco to defend her, but then she remembered. He didn't care anymore.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco's eyes bulged. NO?! The mudblood was lying but Pansy wouldn't believe him if he told her that...  
  
"DON'T LIE, MUDBLOOD!" Draco hissed. "You know what you said!"  
  
"I know nothing of the sort," Hermione replied calmly. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to leave before Madame Pince strangles one of us. Good-day." And with that said, she left the library (or so it seemed).  
  
Draco stared after her, his mouth open. Did Granger know about the bet?! Is that why she said no?!  
  
"Well!" Pansy said happily. Draco snapped to attention. Her smile stretched across her face, happiness leaking out of her. "Looks like you lost!"  
  
"Pansy..." Draco said, worried. "Please give me some more time!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because of this." Draco pressed his mouth against hers, counting the seconds. He kept his mouth firmly closed just in case Pansy got any ideas. He pulled back, looking at her anxiously.  
  
"Alright. Three more days," Pansy said.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with angry tears. How could he do that?! Kiss a girl right after they broke up? It was disgusting! Unable to hold it back any longer, Hermione burst into tears and ran out of her hiding spot.  
  
Draco and Pansy looked at her, startled.  
  
"I hate you, Malfoy!" Hermione sobbed. "You are a slimy, bossy GIT!" She stormed out of the library, bawling.  
  
Malfoy ran after her, feeling...guilty. All of this was his fault. If he hadn't accepted that stupid bet...he would have never gotten to know her. But now she hated him even more than before.  
  
"Better hurry, Draco!" Pansy said smirking. "Time a'ticking!"  
  
*  
  
Draco followed Hermione but he didn't get close enough for her to realize he was there. He stopped abruptly when Hermione entered a dark classroom.  
  
She sat down on a desk and cried. It seemed like hours passed by. A flood of tears streamed down her face, while her shoulders shook. Draco felt uncomfortable knowing all the tears were his fault.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked tentatively, stepping into the light.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked, sniffling.  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care for you."  
  
Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Sure you do."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Draco took three long strides and gathered Hermione in his arms. He pressed his mouth hard against hers, loving the warmth she gave him. Hermione kissed Draco back and all her problems seemed to be swept away.  
  
Hermione pushed back slowly, ending the kiss. She gave him a watery smile and then cried some more.  
  
Draco looked at her, alarmed. What was wrong with her?! He hugged her tight, wishing he could share some of her sadness.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Whoever thought of that question is a bloody moron," Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione was gazing at him intently and did not hear. She wanted an answer.  
  
"What is love? I care for you, I like you, I enjoy spending time with you," Draco stated.  
  
"Love is everlasting. Would be willing to spend an eternity with me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"'Mione we're only seventeen. There is plenty of time to think about stuff like that," Draco said, absently stroking her hair.  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't want to loose Draco AGAIN but...  
  
"Err, be right back!" Draco said, jumping up. He dashed out of the classroom and searched the halls for Pansy.  
  
"PANSY!" He screamed, hoping she'd hear.  
  
"Wha - what?" Pansy asked, startled.  
  
"Come here!" Draco ordered, grabbing her arm. He dragged her back to the entrance to the classroom.  
  
"Stay out here," he whispered. "You'll hear Hermione say she loves me." Draco started to move away but Pansy pulled him back.  
  
"Remember the bet. After she declares her love for you, you drop her like a dirty sock."  
  
Draco's body turned to ice. He finally had Hermione back and he had to loose her again?  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You'll be introduced as my boyfriend from now on."  
  
Draco resisted punching Pansy in the face and entered the classroom. Hermione was sitting in a desk with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you - well - do you love me?"  
  
Hermione gazed heavenward. Did she still love him? After every horrible thing he did to her? After all the cruel things he said to her? After he broke her heart and then came back to her?  
  
"Yes," Hermione confessed.  
  
A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! This chapter is my longest yet (I think)! I tried to end it with a cliffhanger but I don't think I succeeded. Oh well! I bought a Legolas poster the other day and I'm going to hang it up soon xD I'm going to start chapter 10 today! Please keep reviewing! 


	10. The gig is up

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Draco smirked. Pansy scowled. Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
Draco looked at Pansy, who shrugged. The bet was over. He had won. There was no point in keeping it from Granger any longer.  
  
"Look Granger..." Draco said.  
  
"You called me Granger."  
  
"There a crime in that?"  
  
"I thought I was 'Mione."  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"'Mione. The only reason I pretended to like you was so I'd win a bet."  
  
"YOU PRETENDED TO LIKE ME?!" Hermione screeched. Much to Draco's relief she did not cry, but she looked furious.  
  
"Well, yes," Draco said. "I guess I pretended."  
  
"How could you do that?!" Hermione hissed. "I trusted you! And look what I get in return!"  
  
"A wonderful relationship?" Pansy asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione glared at her. "I get betrayed a second time."  
  
"I still like you Hermione."  
  
Hermione's face turned red. She walked towards Draco and smacked his face. Then she stormed out of the room, leaving Pansy and Draco alone.  
  
Draco touched his cheek. How could Hermione do that to him?! Embarrass him in front of Pansy...how could she? His cheek stung but Draco realized it was nothing compared to the pain he had caused her. How could he have done that to her?  
  
"Well," Pansy said sullenly. "You win Draco. I guess I can start doing your homework and..."  
  
"Shut up Pansy," Draco growled. "You don't have to do anything for me."  
  
Pansy looked at him, stunned. "But you won!"  
  
"What I want you to do is stay out of my sight. NEVER talk to me again."  
  
"But - but!"  
  
It was all stupid Pansy's fault. If it wasn't for her STUPID bet...he would have never gotten to know Hermione. But, if he hadn't known her, he wouldn't have broken her heart.  
  
Draco made a rude gesture with his middle finger and stalked out of the classroom.  
  
*  
  
Hermione burst through the portrait, crying. Harry and Ron jumped up and immediately ran over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly. "Can you tell us?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no and sobbed into Harry's robe. How could he do this to her? She thought furiously to herself. How?!  
  
"Was it Malfoy?" Harry inquired softly.  
  
Hermione paused. Should she tell them? She nodded slightly.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll wring his neck with my own HANDS. I'm sick of Malfoy and his crap!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione sniffled quietly. "I'm ok. Really." She gave the two boys a watery smile and collapsed onto a blood red couch.  
  
The truth is she wasn't ok. Her heart was broken and there was no way to put it back together.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Ron," Hermione confessed.  
  
Ron sat down, his face pale. Harry did the same.  
  
"I really don't like you more than a friend."  
  
Ron let out low sigh. "I figured as much. I was just so happy that you gave me a chance..." he shrugged. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl for you," Hermione told Ron. "But that girl...it isn't me."  
  
"Is the perfect boy for you...Malfoy?" Harry asked delicately.  
  
Hermione stared at the floor for a few moments.  
  
"He may have been. But he sure isn't anymore."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "It was fake. Draco never liked me. Pansy made a bet that he couldn't get me to say I loved him..." Hermione swallowed and swallowed to control her tears.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, unable to say anything. That was low, even for Malfoy. To pretend to like someone to win a bet...  
  
"It's time for lunch," Ron said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied flatly.  
  
"Err - well," Ron said, looking anxiously at Harry. "If you guys don't mind..."  
  
"Go ahead," Harry said, grinning faintly. "I need to work on some homework."  
  
Ron waved goodbye and trotted out of the common room. Hermione said something about needing some sleep and she walked up to the common room.  
  
"Timusprea, one hour," Hermione said, waving her wand (Timusprea is a spell that is sort of like an alarm clock). The last thing she wanted was to be late to Potions.  
  
She lay on her bed for a few moments, her mind blank. She turned over on her side, closed her eyes, and sleep claimed her.  
  
** "I can't live without you!" Hermione screamed as Draco drifted further and further away. "I need you!"  
  
"I have already chosen my path," Draco said in a cold, deep voice. "You are not part of it."  
  
Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. "But I love you Draco, I love you!"  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment. Then, "I love you too. But the Dark Load cannot love, therefor I must kill you."  
  
Hermione stepped back, a stunned look on her face. Kill her?! "What are you talking about?"  
  
"As long as you are alive I will love you, so you must die. Avada Ked -!" **  
  
Hermione woke with a start. Cold sweat was pouring down her face, mixed with tears of sadness and grief.  
  
"Calm down 'Mione..." she whispered softly to herself. It was just a dream...or was it?  
  
*  
  
"You look awful."  
  
"I can't look worse than I feel," Hermione mumbled miserably. She couldn't get Malfoy off her mind.  
  
"Well," Harry said, casting a worried glance in Hermione's direction. "Potions is in a few minutes and we have to walk down to the dungeons..."  
  
Hermione slowly raised herself out of her seat and grabbed her books. "Let's go."  
  
Harry and Ron exited through the portrait and were turning the corner when - CRASH. They raced back to the tower and saw Hermione trying to get the blood to stop flowing from her nose. She had obviously tripped - her books were everywhere and ink was leaking through her bookbag.  
  
Ron rushed over to Hermione. "Medicor!" he said, pointing his wand at her nose. Ron muttered under his breath and tapped his wand. "Medicor!"  
  
"Why isn't anything happening?!" Ron asked, outraged.  
  
"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione said thickly, swallowing a mouth full of blood. She spat it out; tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Why'd you run into the wall?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because..." Hermione answered tentatively. "I was thinking about Draco and I guess I wasn't paying attention..."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, his mouth open. He was about to ask something else when -  
  
"'Mione needs to go to the hospital wing," Harry said firmly.  
  
Hermione nodded. Anything to get my mind off.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron said, snapping back to reality. "Your right! That blood is still pouring out..."  
  
"Ron," Hermione whimpered, looking at his robes as Harry pulled her up. "You're all bloody..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, startled. He looked down at his robes. They were a sticky and wet, but he didn't care. "That's alright. I don't have time to change anyway, Potions..."  
  
"You better get the hospital wing..." Harry said anxiously to Hermione. She nodded and ran off, her hands trying to stop the blood.  
  
*  
  
"Potter!" Snape barked. Harry wiped Snape's spit off his face and tried not to strangle him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Granger?"  
  
Draco looked over and Harry, waiting for an answer. He hadn't seen Hermione in a few hours...  
  
"I don't know sir," Harry said, smirking. "Why don't you ask her?"  
  
Snape grinned, showing off his yellow teeth. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's lip."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor!" a girl said breathlessly. "I'm here!"  
  
Hermione slid into the seat between Harry and Ron, blood-free.  
  
"Where were you?" Snape asked dangerously.  
  
"Hospital wing, sir," Hermione answered.  
  
"Fine!" Snape snapped. Harry and Ron smiled at each other - they knew Snape would of loved to taken off house points because of Hermione.  
  
"Give me your homework, Granger!"  
  
"Homework?" Hermione said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yes, homework! Hand it in!"  
  
"I wasn't aware we had homework, sir."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, amazed. How could she not know we had homework?!  
  
Snape smiled. "Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for Miss. Granger's silly excuse of not knowing homework was assigned. Anyone else not have their work?"  
  
No hands were raised.  
  
"Very well. Today we will be studying..."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor. How could she not remember the homework?! All she remembered was...  
  
Draco.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just got caught up and everything and now that school has started I have less and less time to do what I want. I'm hoping to have another chapter up Monday night but don't count on it. I also have to work on my Ginny shrine and get a new layout up at another site of mine so time this weekend is limited. Please be sure to review and have a good Labor Day! 


	11. Surprises and a food fight

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Granger!" Draco shouted as Hermione dashed out of the Potions classroom. "Wait up!"  
  
Hermione did not look back, nor did she slow down. She was in no mood to talk to that foul creature...  
  
"GRANGER! Do what I say!"  
  
Hermione continued walking, still not looking at Draco. Oh no! she thought to herself. A dead-end!  
  
"Granger!" Draco snapped, looking mad. "Why didn't you stop?"  
  
"Because," Hermione said, grinding her teeth. "I do not want to talk to YOU."  
  
"We don't have to talk."  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Well, you don't have to talk. How come you forgot your homework?"  
  
There was no way that Hermione was going to tell him that she forgot her homework because of him. No way.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Don't be like that, Granger."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other, trying very hard to hate each other. Neither of them was succeeding.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, looking into Draco's cold, steel eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I want you to."  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"People who hate each other don't make out."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, angry. "Don't kiss me. While you're at it, never talk to me AGAIN."  
  
She tried to move but Draco pinned her shoulders to the wall. Their faces were inches apart. Draco's warm breath caressed her face and she shivered.  
  
Minutes passed. Hermione made no struggle to escape and Draco seemed content to holding her there.  
  
"Kiss me you fool."  
  
*  
  
Nothing had changed between them. The kiss meant nothing. Both still hated each other, both still wanted nothing to do with the other. At least they thought.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly, waving a hand in her face. "What's up?  
  
"Huh?" was Hermione's brilliant reply.  
  
"Have you been staying up reading again? I'm telling you 'Mione you are going to be following asleep during class..."  
  
"It's not that," Hermione interrupted. "It's...something else. Nothing important."  
  
"Tell us!" Ron said eagerly looking up from his Potions essay.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said uncomfortably. "It's - err - nevermind."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione!" Harry said. "Tell us!"  
  
"No." Hermione said flatly going tired of the conversation.  
  
"Please?" Harry encouraged.  
  
Hermione frowned. She did NOT want to discuss her love life (or lack of it) with her two best friends. Especially when she was in love with Draco. Or...was she?  
  
"I don't love him!" Hermione scolded herself quietly.  
  
"Love who?" Ron questioned.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, surprised to still see him there. "What?"  
  
"Whom do you love?" he repeated.  
  
Hermione blushed. "N-no one..." she stuttered.  
  
"Just tell us, 'Mione," Harry said, looking quite bored.  
  
"I said I don't love...pancakes," she finished lamely.  
  
"Right!" Ron snorted. "You think we believe that?"  
  
Hermione looked around the common room, searching for a way to escape. She wished she hadn't said anything. Now all she wanted to do was find a rock to crawl under.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and held them. "You can tell us, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's lower lip trembled. Her best friends were so sweet and kind...they had understood once before, but would they understand again?  
  
"I kissed Draco."  
  
"YOU kissed Malfoy?!" Ron roared.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said softly. "Well, he kissed me but that's not the point. We kissed."  
  
"Did you - err - enjoy it?" Harry inquired tentatively.  
  
"Would I be telling you dolts about it if I didn't enjoy it?" Hermione snapped. "That's the WHOLE problem. I don't WANT to enjoy it. I'm not suppose to. I HATE Draco."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, startled. Was she sure that she hated Draco? Didn't she enjoy his tender kisses? Didn't she love gazing into his silver eyes? Didn't she shiver every time they touched?  
  
"No," Hermione confessed. "I'm not so sure."  
  
"I thought so!" Ron said, leaning back into the couch. "But what does Malfoy think of you?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You can do better than him, 'Mione."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"He's all I ever think about, Ron. I can't even concentrate on my bloody homework because I'm thinking of him."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, mouths agape.  
  
"I miss him," Hermione said, eyes flooding with tears. "But I must try to forget about him. I can do better...right?"  
  
"Right!" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
*  
  
"Draco!" Pansy said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Drakie darling? Are you alright...?"  
  
Draco snapped back to reality and frowned at seeing Pansy so close. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."  
  
"You did but I figured now that Granger dumped you..."  
  
"GRANGER," Draco growled. "DID NOT DUMP ME. I dumped her. Got it?" he asked, glaring daggers at Pansy.  
  
"God! Don't have a dragon!" Pansy said, inspecting her nails. "It's just...you know," she said uncomfortably.  
  
"What?" Draco inquired irritably.  
  
"It seems like you miss her," Pansy answered with a shrug.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy, stunned. She was acting very...un-Pansyish. Weird. Too weird.  
  
"I do not miss that filthy mudblood."  
  
"Good!" Pansy said, smiling a disgusting smile. "Now that she's out of the way maybe you'll FINALLY pay attention to me!"  
  
"Pansy, get a life. Granger is just playing hard to get. She wants me and I know it. She can ACT like she hates me but she doesn't. She's in love with me."  
  
"And you're in love with her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Maybe I was. But I'm not anymore."  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
*  
  
"Bloody hel-! Harry! HARRY! They made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" Ron said excitably as the trio entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron's going to wet himself," Harry muttered Hermione.  
  
"I know," Hermione giggled, shaking her head. "He really likes to eat..."  
  
"I've never met someone who eats as much as him," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Neither have I," Hermione whispered in reply.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? This food isn't going to eat itself! Less talking, more eating!" Ron ordered.  
  
"I think I'll just have a -," Hermione said hastily, sitting down.  
  
"A muffin. Hermione you're bloody mental only eating a muffin for breakfast..."  
  
"Yes, well, I may be mental but..."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned  
  
"Draco." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Just ignore the git," Ron said, eggs splattering Harry's face. "Sorry mate - you can do better than Draco, 'Mione. He doesn't even deserve to talk to you."  
  
"I suppose so," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mudblood and her two boyfriends," Draco sneered, looking crueler than usual.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Hermione snapped, acting braver than she felt.  
  
"Who's going to make me? Your boyfriends?" Draco said in mock horror.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Sit down, Ron!" Hermione said. "I can handle this." Harry pulled Ron down, watching Hermione and Draco wearily.  
  
"Tell me something mudblood," Draco said, smirking. "Do you sleep with both of them are do you do one a night?"  
  
Harry let go of Ron and both stood up. "We're sick of you crap, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "SO SHUT IT."  
  
Silence. All the students watched them eagerly.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" Draco asked smugly.  
  
"We are!" Harry and Ron bellowed together.  
  
Ron lunged at Draco, knocking him onto the ground. A group of fifth year Ravenclaw girls screeched, looking frightened and excited at the same time. Ron pounded Draco, as did Harry. Hermione actually felt sorry for Draco. It was two against one, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right...  
  
"CRABBE! GOYLE!" Draco croaked. "GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Both of them thundered over, cracking their knuckles and grinning stupidly.  
  
"You know what to do," Draco said simply.  
  
Crabbe pulled Harry off Draco, as Goyle did to Ron. WHAM. Ron doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. Harry could no longer see because Crabbe had punched the glasses off his face. He tried to step forward and tripped, knocking into a girl's food, which flung across the Great Hall. It hit a Slytherin in the eye and that's when someone screeched...  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Food was flying threw the air. Pudding landed in Cho Chang's hair, and she burst into tears, trying to shake it out. An apple hit Ron hard in the head, and would surely leave a bruise.  
  
Hermione was trying to leave until she felt someone tug on her arm. She turned around and there was Draco.  
  
"Don't talk. Follow me."  
  
He led her wordlessly out of the Great Hall and down into a dark corridor. She followed tentatively, wondering what Draco was going to do.  
  
"Azkaban," Draco said. A door swung open and Hermione found herself in the Slytherin common room. The couches were silver and a forest green, with pictures of famous dark wizards, and in the middle there was a picture of Tom Riddle.  
  
"We need to talk." Draco motioned to the couch and both of them sat down, far apart from each other.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked coldly.  
  
"About you and me."  
  
"Excuse me? There IS no you and me."  
  
"There use to be."  
  
"Notice the past tense."  
  
"Shut it, Granger."  
  
"I'm leaving," Hermione said, disgusted. She should have never come.  
  
"No, you aren't. Sit your mudblood arse down," Draco growled.  
  
Hermione remained seating, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Hurry up, Malfoy," she said flatly. "I actually have a LIFE I need to tend to."  
  
Draco moved closer to Hermione. She moved farther away. He moved closer. She was at the edge of the couch.  
  
"Get the AWAY from -!"  
  
Draco leaned forward and pressed hard against Hermione's lips. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she swallowed her words. It felt so right - Draco's lips on hers. Hermione opened her mouth slightly, begging Draco to go farther. Their tongues danced together, both of them feeling extremely hot. Draco placed himself on top of Hermione, not breaking the kiss. Hermione felt her shirt come off when...  
  
"HERMIONE?!" someone gasped.  
  
A/N: I'll admit - I CANNOT write love scenes. I don't know what it's like to be kissed so I can't really write good kissing scenes...but I didn't think it was that bad. Was it? I tried to end it in a cliffhanger, you guys will be surprised to see who sees Hermione with her shirt off, LOL. In case you guys were wondering - she still has her bra on. But...yeah...anyway, I'm as anxious as you guys are to see what happens next (I'm writing this as I go) so I'll try to post the next chapter soon. If you guys have any ideas, please review, and if you don't have any ideas, REVIEW ANYWAY. Thanks =D 


	12. What love does to you

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Hermione's blood froze. Her heart stopped beating. Who was it? Draco's body stiffened above hers, and Hermione could feel his body go cold.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" the voice shouted, quite disgusted.  
  
Hermione did not look up.  
  
"I thought you were better than this 'Mione..." the voice said again, angry.  
  
Hermione winced at the use of her nickname. It had to be one of her friends, only her friends used that...  
  
"Look at me, Hermione." The voice ordered coldly.  
  
Hermione gently pushed Draco off her and rose up into a sitting position. She gasped, her stomach sinking, her happiness of being with Draco vanished.  
  
"R- Ron?" she sputtered, surprised to see him. "How did you get in here?" Ron was not a Slytherin and Hermione had no idea how he got the password.  
  
"Get out of here, Weasel!" Draco shouted, regaining a little color in his face.  
  
"What were you doing to Hermione?" Ron demanded.  
  
"N - Nothing, he wasn't doing anything!" Hermione said hurriedly. "Let's go Ron." She jumped off the couch giving Ron a full view of her lacy, black bra. Ron blushed and averted his eyes only to look back again.  
  
"Here's your shirt, 'Mione," Draco said, handing Hermione her shirt. He did not seem embarrassed to be found doing...  
  
What were they doing? Just kissing? Or was it more? What would of happened if Ron hadn't been there?  
  
The shirt hung limply and Hermione's hand, her forehead furrowed in thought.  
  
"I'm staying," she said simply. Her lust was too much to control, she needed Draco, and she wanted Draco.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron asked, his voice cold. "You're staying with, this - this...THING?"  
  
"He is not a thing!" Hermione snapped. Ron was becoming extremely annoying and protective. Not to mention jealous.  
  
"How did you get in here Weasel?" Draco questioned. Ron had no way of knowing the password unless...  
  
"Pansy." Ron said, looking smug.  
  
"P- PANSY?!" Draco sputtered, his eyes popping out of his head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I WILL KILL HER!" Draco roared. "PANSY IS DEAD MEAT!"  
  
"So is Hermione," Ron spat. "Wait till Harry hears. To think he was worried about you."  
  
"Harry was worried about me?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"That's right. When you disappeared with Draco he sent me after you. He didn't know you WANTED to come." Ron shot a look of pure venom at both Hermione and Draco.  
  
Draco glared back at Ron, daring him to make the first move. Hermione could feel the tension between them so she got up and pushed Ron towards the door.  
  
"I think it's time you left," she said flatly.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Me?" Hermione looked surprised and angry at the same time. "Look Ron, I'm not your little sister. You CANNOT boss me around. I'll do as I wish. NOW LEAVE."  
  
Ron's face began to turn red. "I'm looking out for you, Hermione! I don't want you to get hurt by hanging out with scum like this!" He jerked his head towards Draco.  
  
"Go away Ron," Hermione said, disgusted. She turned and tried to walk away but something was holding her back.  
  
She looked at her wrist that was being held by Ron. His grip was like iron, his face looking uncomfortable yet stubborn. Hermione yanked her arm but Ron did not budge. At all.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione hissed, looking around for Draco. He was gone.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Ron smirked. "You are." He started to walk, pulling Hermione along, her arm feeling like it was going to be ripped off.  
  
"STOP IT RON!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"NO."  
  
Tears streamed down her face. Ron was being so stupid and frustrating, and her arm...  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Because Harry wouldn't."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Yes it does." His grip on her wrist tightened. "Hurry up."  
  
Hermione started walking fast, her hands searching for her wand. Where was it?!  
  
She came to an abrupt stop. Ron growled and turned around. Hermione's wand was pointed directly in his face.  
  
"You are sick. If you want to live a long life you'll do the smart thing and LET GO OF ME."  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's face to see if she was serious. Her usual good- natured face looked hard and disgusted, and he saw some streaks of dried tears.  
  
His hand slowly let go of her wrist, his face red. How could he have been so stupid?! It was all...  
  
Draco's fault.  
  
"Hermione - I -,"  
  
"Never speak to me again."  
  
"Come on 'Mione I didn't mean to...I just - uh - lost control."  
  
"Yes, you did. Now you best leave me ALONE before I loose MY control."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She did not reply. With a twirl of a cloak she disappeared down the corridor.  
  
*  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Hermione fumed. "He is so bloody STUPID!"  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked wearily. "Who do you hate?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, startled. "What did Ron do?"  
  
Hermione thrust her wrist into Harry's face. It was red, with nail marks and some blood.  
  
"Who did that?!"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"No," Harry said, realizing what Hermione was saying. "Ron wouldn't do that..."  
  
Hermione snorted. Unladylike, but she didn't care. "He sure did."  
  
"What did you do?" Harry inquired, staring at her.  
  
The pink that formed on Hermione's cheeks made Harry think she was doing something...private.  
  
"Where is he now?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"Who cares," Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"I DO."  
  
Hermione and Harry glared at each. Finally -  
  
"I don't care where he is. And I don't KNOW where he is."  
  
Harry leapt off the couch and head out of the common room. Faintly, he could hear Hermione mutter, "I hope he's hurting.  
  
*  
  
Ron was hurting. Hurting badly.  
  
Harry ran down the hall calling Ron's name. He was worried about his best friend...his behavior had been very odd lately...  
  
"RON?!" Harry shouted at the sight of his friend's motionless body. His wrists were covered in blood and his body faintly twitched every few seconds.  
  
Harry ran over quickly and lifted his friend up. "Ron? RON? ARE YOU OK?!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! RON - HE'S HURT!"  
  
A black robe swept into the hallway and stopped near Harry. "Potter," Snape said acidly. "What is the meaning of this shouting?"  
  
"Professor Snape! Ron, he's hurt!"  
  
Snape bent down his face tight and drawn. "He is seriously injured. I will take him to the hospital wing. Perhaps you should tell Granger what has happened."  
  
Harry glanced at the Potions teacher, surprised. He was almost acting nice...  
  
"GET MOVING, POTTER!" Snape shouted.  
  
*  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, scampering over to Harry. He looked devastated.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione persisted. If something had happened to Draco...  
  
"It's Ron."  
  
"Oh," Hermione's voice lost its concern. "What about him?"  
  
"He's..." Harry searched for the right word. "Injured."  
  
"Really?" Hermione tried to hide a smile. "I hope it is really hurting him."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, shocked. She was being extremely mean ESPECIALLY to someone who cared so much about her.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"You don't understand. Ron is seriously hurt! He could...die."  
  
Hermione's breath stopped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry turned his head away, ashamed of the tears in his eyes. "No one knows."  
  
Hermione's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of her chair. "Where is he?"  
  
"In the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Why isn't he at St. Mungo's?"  
  
"He's too badly injured to be moved. Healers from St. Mungo's arrived a few minutes ago to help Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Hermione looked at her knees. Tears formed in her brown eyes - was Ron's injury her fault? Hadn't she WISHED he were hurt?  
  
"Will he...be ok?"  
  
"It's too early to tell."  
  
*  
  
Hermione picked at her dinner. She was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, everyone else keeping their distance. Professor McGonagall had told the other students that she needed time alone but that wasn't true. She needed someone to talk to.  
  
Harry had gone to see Ron in the Hospital Wing. Hermione had yet to see him. She felt like she had caused him the pain he was suffering and she couldn't bear to see him injured so.  
  
Hermione sighed. She was hungry but she wasn't. She couldn't concentrate on her food. Her thoughts kept straying back to Ron. Cherry pie was his favorite dessert...  
  
"'Mione!" Draco said, ruffling her hair. "How are ya?"  
  
"Fine," Hermione replied, flatly.  
  
"My - my," Draco teased. "Aren't we friendly?"  
  
"I'm just worried about -,"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Worried."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Nothing SERIOUS happened to him."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I have connections."  
  
"Don't tease me, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why not? It's so much fun."  
  
"What happened to Ron?"  
  
"Who cares? He's just a slimy Weasel."  
  
"Ron happens to be one of my best friends."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Draco said, laughing. "That's why he was treating you like a little girl earlier."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco interrupted.  
  
"Anyway, he's been taken care of. He won't be interfering anymore."  
  
Hermione did not like the tone of his voice. Draco acted as if HE had been the one to hurt Ron...  
  
"It was you."  
  
Draco looked puzzled.  
  
"You hurt Ron."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"YOU DID!" Hermione shouted, jumping up. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"'Mione!" Draco said, weakly.  
  
"Never talk to me again."  
  
A/N: Ok, what the heck happened in this chapter? This one is definitely weird, I hope you guys like it! You know, the more reviews I get the faster and longer chapters I write! 333 


	13. No one is safe

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Hermione got up to walk away but Draco held her back. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"As far away as I can possibly get from YOU."  
  
"I didn't hurt Weasel."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione asked, laughing humorlessly.  
  
"I didn't, 'Mione. You have to trust me."  
  
Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. This was way too much for one day.  
  
"How can I trust ANYONE?! One of my best friends could die and I think the guy I love hurt him. WHO IS THERE TO TRUST?!"  
  
"Y- you love me?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I slipped up. I meant to say the guy I USE to love."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I'm sure I do."  
  
Draco pulled Hermione down onto his lap. He pressed his lips hard against hers. Hermione closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing. She shouldn't be kissing, not with Ron hurt...  
  
But it felt so right. Hermione could feel the heat between Draco and herself. She wanted to go farther, to go the whole way. Anything to get her mind off the real world.  
  
Draco brushed his hand against her chest. She shivered in his arms, savoring the feeling every time he touched her.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, kissing her still.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Touching you."  
  
"Touch me again," Hermione said softly.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. He quickly closed it, trying to regain his composure. "W- what did you say?"  
  
"I said touch me again."  
  
Draco looked at her oddly.  
  
"Fine! If you don't want to..." Hermione sat up, only to be pulled back down again.  
  
"I never said I didn't want to."  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked into the common room, beaming happily. Life seemed to be going well. Her time with Draco had reached an all time high and there was nothing else to think about...  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said anxiously, running over. "It's Ron. He needs to talk to you."  
  
Hermione's mouth went dry. She had forgotten about Ron! "What's wrong with him Harry?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Nothing. He just...really needs to talk to you."  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
*  
  
Ron lay in the hospital wing, extremely pale beneath his freckles. His fiery red hair was flat against his head, messy and not as fiery as usual. His eyes looked empty and thoughtless, his face gaunt and shallow.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said tentatively, walking forward.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Ron grimaced. Hermione realized it was a pitiful attempt at smiling. "How are you?"  
  
Hermione moved forward, sitting on the bed near Ron's head. "Nevermind me! How are you?" She brushed his hair out of his face, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Fine," Ron said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Ron said nothing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron!" Hermione sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. The tears she had held back for some time now ran freely down her face. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"It's not."  
  
Hermione looked at him, wiping her eyes, sniffling still.  
  
"Besides," Ron said shrugging. "It's not that bad. I'll be out..." he did not finish his sentence.  
  
"Maybe you don't understand, Ron. You're in the hospital wing. There are some healers from Mungo's waiting in Madame Pomfrey's office. This is VERY serious."  
  
"I've been hurt before..."  
  
Hermione shook her head, laughing humorlessly.  
  
"You don't get it wrong. None of this would of happened if it wasn't for me."  
  
"Remember the Whomping Willow? It bruised Harry and I pretty badly and we're still here."  
  
"RON! THAT WAS A BLOODY TREE! THIS WAS A KILLING SPELL! YOU COULD DIE!"  
  
Silence filled the room. Ron looked at Hermione, his mouth hanging slightly open. Ashamed at shouting, Hermione turned away.  
  
"Maybe I should leave."  
  
"Don't go."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I wanted this to happen to you."  
  
Ron's attention snapped towards Hermione's face. "Y- you wanted this to happen to me?"  
  
Hermione did not meet his eyes. "After the incident with you, Draco, and I...I wished something bad would happen to you. Something that would cause you pain. But," Hermione grasped Ron's cold hands. "I never wanted anything this serious to happen to you. I love you Ron. You are one of the most important people in my life. And if you were to die..." her voice faded.  
  
Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him. "Ron this is NOT a laughing matter."  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"I'm serious Ron, you could die!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"I know you and Harry have gotten hurt before but it has never been this serious."  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron's shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold back a fresh wave of laugher. "I'm ok!"  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can go back to classes tomorrow!"  
  
"REALLY?! OH RON, THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She bent down, kissed him on the cheek and practically skipped back to the common room.  
  
*  
  
"Good to see you back, Ron!" various students shouted to him in the hallway. Everyone (almost everyone) was glad to see that the Golden Trio was together once again.  
  
"Breakfast!" Ron said, starting to walk faster to get to the Great Hall before everyone else.  
  
"Breakfast will be there for awhile, Ron! There's no need to hurry," Hermione shouted.  
  
"Let him eat," Harry whispered. "Have you ever eaten the food in the hospital wing? Not very good."  
  
Hermione giggled. FINALLY, everything seemed to be perfect. Nothing bad was going to happen. Or so she thought.  
  
*  
  
"Aw, man!" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked loudly.  
  
"Just forgot my Transfiguration book!" she replied. "I'm going back to the common room to get it."  
  
Harry and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione as she jogged back to the common room.  
  
As she traveled through a dark hallway, a shadow blocked her path.  
  
"Excuse me!" she said, trying to get through. The shadow then gripped her hard, pressing his lips roughly against hers. The shadow's tongue pushed open Hermione's mouth and tried to get far into her mouth. It was becoming very hard for Hermione to breath, very vision was fuzzy, half because of lack of air and because the tears in her eyes. The shadow then pushed her up against a wall, and touched her chest. Hermione felt so tired, so weak. The tongue finally left her mouth and she could breath again. But then the Shadow's hands were handing towards...  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could. She kicked her attacker in the balls. He grunted, doubled over in pain. A strong hand slapped her cheek hard, and Hermione felt herself hit the ground.  
  
"Help..." she mumbled, as everything became black.  
  
*  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open, checking out her surroundings. She was lying in the hospital wing, staring into the concerned faces of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione croaked. "You're ok!"  
  
"I'm fine," he said quickly. "But what about you?"  
  
"I'm...ok," she finished lamely.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
Hermione raised a hand to her lips, trying to remember what happened. Nothing came to mind, only darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Were you attacked? Did someone hit you with a spell?"  
  
Suddenly, everything came flooding back to Hermione. The shadow. The kiss. The touch.  
  
"Nothing!" she said hurriedly. "Nothing happened!"  
  
"So you are telling me that you are in the hospital wing for no reason at all, Ms. Granger?" Madame Pomfrey inquired dryly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said uncomfortably. "I don't remember what happened."  
  
"Hey Madame Pomfrey, can you leave?" Ron inquired.  
  
Madame Pomfrey glared at him, nostrils flaring. "I am here to take care of my patient!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "But we need to talk to her."  
  
"Only," Harry added.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave the two boys one last glare and bustled out of the room, picking up potions here and there.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Harry questioned softly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say "nothing" but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Don't even think of saying nothing," he said fiercely. "Harry and I both know something happened. So please tell us."  
  
Hermione would have refused, but he had said please. It would be rude and impolite not to answer, and besides, these were her best friends! They would understand...  
  
Wouldn't they?  
  
"I was going back to the common room to grab my Transfiguration book," she whispered. "And this shadow stopped me in a hallway. He started kissing me...and touching me. His tongue was so far down in my throat I could barely breath. He was about to touch my..." Hermione blushed, not wanting to say it in front of the two boys. "Err - you know, but I kicked him in his private."  
  
Harry and Ron looked disgusted and angry. Before they could say anything, Hermione hurried to finish.  
  
"It's all under control. It's not going to happen again, so there is no use getting angry over it. PLEASE don't tell anyone."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, his face turning red. "This isn't right! You should report this to Professor McGonagall."  
  
"NO!" Hermione shrieked loudly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey popped her head outside of her office door. "Ms. Granger if you do not keep your voice down I will have to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to leave."  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said meekly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's closed her office door again and Hermione began again.  
  
"It was hard enough for me to tell you, imagine me telling Professor Dumbledore about being sexually harassed!"  
  
"I don't care how hard it is for you," Harry said gruffly. "You're telling them! You don't know that this won't happen again!"  
  
"You cannot make me tell ANYONE, Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted, jumping up out of the bed.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron hissed. "Calm down! Madame Pomfrey will..."  
  
"Ms. Granger! WHAT are you doing?" Madame Pomfrey squawked. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, OUT! You are upsetting my patient! You can come back for another visit tomorrow!"  
  
Harry and Ron left, casting nervous glances back at Hermione.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger," Madame Pomfrey said slowly. "If you think you are calm enough there is one more visitor that would like to see you."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. "Send him in."  
  
Draco entered the room, his face more pale than usual. His hair was untidy, his steel gray eyes full of worry.  
  
"'Mione!" he said, rushing to her bed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"The person kissed you. And touched you."  
  
Hermione glanced up at him, startled. "How do you know?"  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you know who did this to me, don't you?"  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with so much stuff, not to mention I had a terrible case of writer's block. But I think this chapter turned out pretty good. So far, something bad has happened to Ron and Hermione. Now only Harry and Draco remain. DUN DUN DUN! I already know some of the stuff that's gonna happen in the next chapter...but I'm not gonna tell you.  
  
ATTENTION! If you'd like me to email you whenever I update, please tell me so in your review. And even if you don't want me to, REVIEW! Thanks =D 


	14. A promise and another attack

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Of course not!" Draco said hurriedly. "Now lay down Hermione..."  
  
"NO! I WON'T!"  
  
"Hermione!" Draco whispered harshly. "Please! BE QUIET!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to shout again but Draco clasped his mouth over it.  
  
"Promise not to shout?"  
  
Hermione nodded stiffly.  
  
Draco removed his hand from her mouth and ran it through his hair. Hopefully, she would forget about their conversation...  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
Hermione looked insulted. "I was almost RAPED, Draco! I think I have a right to know who did it!"  
  
Draco shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "He didn't mean to," he said lamely.  
  
"He didn't mean to? HOW COULD HE NOT MEAN TO?!"  
  
"Look," Draco said. "If I tell you...you'll be mad at him."  
  
"OF COURSE! I MEAN, THE MAN PRATICALLY -!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey stormed out of her office, swooping down on Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I demand you leave AT ONCE. My patient cannot rest with all this excitement!"  
  
"Fine," Draco said, rising quickly. It hurt his heart to see Hermione heart and to think it was all...  
  
He strode to the door, frowning slightly. "It wasn't my fault," he whispered to himself.  
  
Or was it?  
  
*  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted, leaping up from their dinner. "You're ok!"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said calmly, trying not to talk about the incident. "Madame Pomfrey healed me quite easily."  
  
The three of them sat down and there was an uncomfortable silence. Harry and Ron did not wish to anger Hermione by talking about what happened and Hermione did not want to discuss it with them.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione, Harry and I just wanted to apologize for trying to make you tell Dumbledore. We talked about it and decided it was your decision to make, not ours."  
  
"Thanks Ron," Hermione whispered softly. "I would tell Dumbledore but it would be so embarrassing! Besides, I don't want anyone to worry. Draco acted like..."  
  
"Acted like what?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, wishing she had not said anything. "He didn't act like anything."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. "Whatever you say, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Harry, can you pass the fruit?"  
  
*  
  
Draco sat outside on a bench, gazing at his surroundings. Two first years were playing Wizard's Chess on the soft grass. On a bench across the way, a second year Slytherin with short, cropped brown hair was studying her Potions book. Over at the Quidditch Pitch, the Hufflepuff team was practicing some drills.  
  
"Guess who?" a female voice whispered softly, covering his eyes with gentle hands.  
  
When Draco did not answer, the girl plopped down next to him on the bench. "What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked concerned. He had been acting very odd since his visit with her in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on," Hermione said. "You can tell me!"  
  
Draco looked into her cinnamon brown eyes, filled with concern and worry. "It's nothing."  
  
"It is too."  
  
Draco did not reply.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this..." Hermione leaned over, gently placing her lips on his. She drew closing and Draco could feel the heat radiating off her body. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, but Draco sat there, doing nothing.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered, pulling her mouth from his. "Please tell me what it is."  
  
"I should have been there."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Been where?"  
  
"I should have stopped that guy from touching you. It's all my fault..."  
  
"Draco, there is no way you could have known. Harry and Ron offered to go back with me but I said I would be all right. None of us knew what was going to happen. You weren't even near me at the time! So don't think about it."  
  
Draco's grip around her waist tightened, and Hermione saw anger in his steel gray eyes.  
  
"I know. It just...it feels like I let you down," he finished lamely.  
  
Hermione moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You didn't let me down, Draco. And I know that when the next time something like that happens, you'll be there to save me."  
  
"I promise Hermione. Nothing bad will happen to you again."  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
*  
  
Before leaving the common room to go Potions class, Harry stopped Hermione.  
  
"You have all the materials you need, don't you?" he inquired.  
  
Every since the would-be rape, Harry and Ron had taken extra precautions to make sure something like that did not happen again. As much as Hermione argued that the person would not attack her again, they did not give in. Secretly, Hermione was pleased that her two best friends cared so much for her well being.  
  
"I've got everything," Hermione promised.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Granger, come here," Snape said acidly.  
  
Hermione rose slowly from her seat, trying to think of something she did wrong. She cautiously approached his desk.  
  
"Take this to Madame Pomfrey. Tell her I require two more bottles of sleeping drought."  
  
"Right away, Professor Snape," Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"I do not like that tone, Ms. Granger," Snape said smoothly. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your lip. If you don't want out, you will end up just like Potter and Weasley. Go on now, don't waste time."  
  
Hermione was tempted to pretend to bow, but she did not want to risk loosing more house points. She exited the Potions classroom, realizing this was her first time alone in the halls since the attack.  
  
"Calm down Hermione," she whispered soothingly to herself. "Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Hermione decided to take a short cut, hoping it would get her to the Hospital Wing faster than taking the main drag. She found herself in a dimly lit hallway, with statues of very old witches and warlocks. Hermione started to walk faster, unaware of the shadow closing in behind her.  
  
She was about to turn the corner when she felt herself being pushed against the wall.  
  
NO!, her mind screamed, not again!  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to scream and a hand clamped it shut. She wiggled and kicked, desperate to escape. Though she could not see his face, she knew it was the same person that had attacked her last time.  
  
The shadow seemed to be in a hurry, kissing her fiercely and touching every part of her body. Hermione could not help but moan. He was pushing all of her buttons, touching her in all the right places...it felt so good.  
  
Despite her semi-enjoyment, tears flowed down her face. Draco had promised. He said that the next time something happened, he would be there!  
  
But he had deserted her. She was all alone. Hermione gave up trying to get free. She did not object when her robe was clawed off her body. She did not try to kick when she tore off her shirt.  
  
"HERMIONE!" someone screamed out.  
  
Hermione tried to turn her head but she felt so weak. Her attacker quickly let go of her and ran off.  
  
Draco rushed to Hermione's side, catching her before she fell. He smoothed the hair out of her face and put his black cloak around her cold body.  
  
"I'm ok," Hermione said faintly.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione close, and for once in quite awhile, Hermione felt safe. She was with the guy she loved, and he had kept his promise. He had saved her.  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"I was afraid I would be too late."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you leaving Potions class and I followed you. I was running an errand for Professor Binns."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco gently placed his lips on Hermione's. Her lips were sore of the fierce kisses and bites her attacker had inflicted on her, but she could not feel the pain.  
  
*  
  
"Will she be ok?" Draco asked anxiously, gripping Hermione's hand as she lay in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"She will be thanks to you, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said. "He bruised her very badly, but you got there just in the nick of time. Any longer and he probably would have had a successful rape."  
  
"I should have gotten there sooner!" Draco shouted, banging his fist on the table.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, hoping she sounded strong and sure. "You saved me. That's all that matters."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at the two, finally realizing how much they both cared for each other.  
  
"Shall I leave you two alone?" she croaked out.  
  
Hermione and Draco's head snapped back to Madame Pomfrey, forgetting she was there.  
  
"You don't have to," Hermione whispered. But Madame Pomfrey was already back in her office.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, still gripping her hands. "I wish I knew who did this to you!"  
  
"So do I," Hermione said sadly.  
  
The Hospital Wing door opened and Ron burst into the room, followed by a very angry Harry.  
  
"YOU!" Ron shouted, launching himself at Draco. "YOU RAPED HER!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly. "He did not!"  
  
"How could you do this?" Ron hissed. "Did she turn you down? Is that why you decided to take revenge? BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T WILLINGLY HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"  
  
Hermione jumped out of her bed. "HE DID NOTHING!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, surprised that she could stand.  
  
"Lay back down, Hermione," Draco said soothingly. "I'll handle this."  
  
"Weasley," Draco said his face calm. "Do you honestly think I would be here if I raped Hermione? No. I would be hiding somewhere, acting as if I knew nothing. Also, she was NOT raped. It was an attempt. So shut your trap, you are not the only one that cares about her!"  
  
Ron, not wanting to give Draco the pleasure of knowing he had won, turned to Hermione. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just need some rest."  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
Hermione grinned faintly. "Yes, you can bring your homework and I will be able to help you."  
  
*  
  
Pansy waited at the entrance of the Great Hall for Draco. She had heard about the attacks and she knew that Draco would not feel like arguing or putting up a fight.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy squeaked, running over to him. "You look exhausted!"  
  
It was true. Draco had purple bags under his eyes and his hair was messy and unkept.  
  
"You look like Potter," Pansy said, sticking her nose in the air. "His hair always looks disgusting."  
  
"Well if my hair looks so disgusting you can get lost. I stayed up all night looking after Hermione so if I look bad, it isn't my fault."  
  
"I can't leave. Not until I get what I came for."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Pansy dragged Draco into the Great Hall and cleared her throat. "Attention!" she shouted, hoping to get this over with before the professors arrived.  
  
All faces turned towards her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
Pansy pressed her lips against Draco's and threw her arms around his neck. She pried his mouth open, happy to see that Draco was too tired to do anything. Finally, she pulled her mouth away, patted Draco's cheek, and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco stood there, stunned. Chatter filled the room and everyone was looking at their meal once again. Except Harry and Ron.  
  
"Wait till Hermione hears about this!" Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
A/N: It is done. Yay. Sorry if this chapter isn't my best, I've really been busy and preoccupied. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
ATTENTION! I am running out of ideas, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review with some ideas. The less ideas I have, the sooner the story ends. I do not want to end this story so soon and I'm sure others don't want that either so PLEASE help by reviewing with some ideas. Thanks! 


	15. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
Draco heard Ron's whisper and he twirled around, facing the two of them.  
  
"Ron, Harry," Draco said. "You can't tell Hermione!"  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Ron said defensively. "You deserve it, kissing Pansy like that!"  
  
"You are so thick, Weasley!" Draco shouted, trying to sound mean but failed. He almost sounded...pitiful. "I didn't even kiss that git!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Was it just our imagination that your lips were locked with hers?"  
  
"Well, no. She kissed ME. I did NOT want to kiss HER."  
  
"Sure," Ron said skeptically.  
  
"It's the truth. You have to believe me."  
  
"Draco," Harry said laughing. "After all the mean and horrible things you have done to us, do you actually think we are ever going to trust you?"  
  
"Do you want Hermione to be mad?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Ron shouted, growing agitated.  
  
"If you tell Hermione, she'll just be mad and depressed. None of us want that."  
  
"Guess you should have thought of that before you kissed Pansy," Ron said, smirking. With a cheery wave, Ron and Harry exited the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm going to strangle him," Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, bursting through the Hospital Wing door. "Madame Pomfrey said that you can get out of here!"  
  
Ron looked around the Hospital Wing but Hermione was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he asked Harry.  
  
"No idea," Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
Ron cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "HERMIONE!"  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!" Madame Pomfrey squawked, shuffling into the room. "I will not permit that kind of noise in this wing! If you are looking for Ms. Granger, she has already headed back to the common room."  
  
"Don't have a cow," Ron muttered.  
  
"FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Be thankful I am too busy to report you to Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley. Now if you and Mr. Potter would leave..."  
  
"We're going, we're going," Ron said, growing agitated.  
  
Once Ron thought Madame Pomfrey couldn't hear he called her something that resulted in 10 more points from Gryffindor and a detention.  
  
"Can you believe her?!" Ron hissed. "Giving me a detention!"  
  
"Well," Harry said smiling. "You didn't exactly call her something flattering."  
  
"But it's the truth!" Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry slapped Ron on the back. "It may be the truth but do you think Madame Pomfrey knows that?"  
  
*  
  
Draco collapsed on a green leather couch and let out a sigh. Thankfully Hermione was out of the Hospital Wing so he wouldn't have to be with her all the time.  
  
"Draco," Goyle grunted, shaking the couch as he sat down. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out," Draco snapped. "You know Goyle, you are starting to sound a tad bit like my father."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"The last thing you want is to sound like my father," Draco said bitterly.  
  
It's true, Draco use to look up to his father. But after seeing his Lucius kill an innocent mother, leaving her two young children alone, his feelings turned. Draco still respected his father but he no longer wanted to follow in his footsteps. But if he didn't follow in his father's footsteps, whose would he follow in? Dumbledore's? Potter's?"  
  
Draco let out a humorless laugh.  
  
"What?" Goyle asked.  
  
"W-what?" Draco stuttered, forgetting Goyle was there. He regained his composure and answered, "Nothing."  
  
Crabbe thundered into the room and squashed himself between Goyle and Draco on the couch. Draco heard the couch groan and he was afraid it might collapse.  
  
"God!" Draco cursed, feeling the couch fall inward. "Cut back on the chocolate frogs, would ya?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just stared at him stupidly and then nodded.  
  
"Why am I stuck with such morons?" Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Look Draco," Crabbe said lowering his voice. "Goyle and I have been talking...and well, we figure you should know."  
  
Draco looked at them suspiciously. What were they talking about?  
  
"But you have to promise not to tell."  
  
Draco looked at them in surprise. To make him promise not to tell...this secret was major.  
  
"Alright then. I promise I won't tell," Draco said. But of course, everyone knows a Slytherin never keeps a promise. Even when it was their best friend that told them.  
  
"It was Crabbe and me..." Goyle began.  
  
"Crabbe and I," Draco automatically corrected. He gave himself a mental slap for being such a prat. Since when did he care about grammar?  
  
Goyle looked extremely confused. "It wasn't you and Crabbe! Crabbe and me did it!"  
  
"My god," Draco said in amazement. "I have no idea how you survive. Anyway, continue with your story."  
  
"It was Crabbe and me" - Draco did not bother to correct him again, he wanted to avoid the confused - "that attacked Hermione."  
  
Draco jumped up. "WHAT?!" He tried to move backwards but stumbled, falling to the floor. Draco was too shocked to even be embarrassed.  
  
"You attacked Hermione?!" he whispered harshly, anger rushing through his veins.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other guiltily and then nodded. Draco could tell they felt a little bad about what they did, but he did not know if he could ever forgive the two of them.  
  
"What the hell POSSESSED you to do something so stupid?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"  
  
As soon as he asked the question, Draco knew the answer. It was simple, really. Crabbe and Goyle would never do anything like that on their own. There was someone else behind it all. A criminal mastermind. And Draco knew just who that person was.  
  
Ms. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
*  
  
"HOW COULD Y-YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Draco shouted, bursting through the library doors. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING, PANSY!"  
  
"Draco, dear!" Pansy cooed, motioning for Draco to sit down next to her. "Let me explain."  
  
"WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT TO EXPLAIN!"  
  
"MR. MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall said loudly. "Come with me at once!" She gestured for him to leave the library and he did, but not without arguing.  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"I have had enough of this noise, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"But I know who attacked Hermione! I just have to -!"  
  
"That is ENOUGH. You will accompany me to my office while I fill out a detention form. When you arrive, you will see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are there as well. Please restrain from any rude comments while I am in your midst."  
  
"Why are they there?" Draco asked annoyed. He was about to learn why Pansy made Crabbe and Goyle do it...and then McGonagall shows up.  
  
"They threw a dungbomb in Professor Snape's office," Professor McGonagall replied, her lips in a tight line.  
  
"Come on Professor McGonagall!" Draco begged (which is not something he does often). "Shouting in the library when it's nearly empty is nothing compared to throwing a dungbomb in a teacher's office!"  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced sharply at Draco and then sighed. "Fine. I will let you off the hook this ONCE. Only because I had my hands full with Potter and Weasley. Be careful next time, Mr. Malfoy. If I catch you again you won't be so lucky."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked away leaving Draco confused. He was really ever able to escape McGonagall's wrath...and he wondered why McGonagall let him go. Draco did not take a lot of time to think because he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as Pansy.  
  
Draco hurried back into the library, preparing himself for dealing with Pansy.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
"Argh!" Draco shouted frustrated. "She must have escaped through the other door..."  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat on a bench outside, staring up at the clear blue sky. The attack on her seemed so long ago, her troubles seemed so far way. She did not care about who did it, she only hoped that they would not try to rape her, or anyone, again.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, clearing his throat. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Hermione motioned for Draco to sit down and as he did, she watched him. His gray eyes were filled with anxiety and he looked worried about something. His ink-black robes were rumpled, his hair disorderly.  
  
"Who is it Draco?" Hermione inquired, taking his hands in hers. "I don't care who it was, just tell me."  
  
Draco turned his head away. If he told Hermione, she would surely report the two. Although Crabbe and Goyle were disgusting to do what they did, it was not entirely their fault. The "oh-so-clever" Pansy tricked them. So why should they be expelled?  
  
"Please Draco!" Hermione pleaded, her soft brown eyes staring at him intently. "Please tell me!"  
  
"You have to promise," Draco said nervously. "That you won't report them."  
  
Hermione gasped, letting go of Draco's hands. "There were two of them?!"  
  
"Err, yes. I guess."  
  
"How come I only saw one?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look!" Draco shouted, growing very annoyed. "I'm not the all-knowing. I don't know everything that happened!"  
  
Hermione looked down, wondering what Draco's sudden streak of anger was about.  
  
"Just tell me who did it," Hermione said, trying to make her voice as cold as possible.  
  
"'Mione...don't be like that." Draco drew Hermione closer to him, enjoying the warmth from her body.  
  
Hermione snuggled up against him, inhaling his sweet scent.  
  
"So who did it?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Hermione jumped up, her heart beating wildly. "WHAT?!"  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in years. It has almost been a month. Please forgive me! School is getting tougher as the year moves along and I have been assigned a billion projects. Add on to that what is going on at home and I'm one busy person. I wrote a little bit of this chapter every day, but obviously it wasn't a lot a day. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted up in 2-3 weeks.  
  
QUESTIONS: I think maybe I'll post some questions in every new chapter...if you have time to answer them when you REVIEW, please do. :D 1. How did you find Hard to Get? Why do you/don't you like Hard to Get? What should I change in this story? What would you like to see in the next few chapters? Happy ending or sad ending? Or both? Should I write another fanfic? What type? Who should it be about?  
  
Thank you for taking the time to answer! 


	16. A lesson to be learned

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot. I am but a humble fan who enjoys using her characters xD  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, shifting uncomfortably on the bench. "It was Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open, her eyes slightly bulging out of her head. She blinked several times, as if she was trying to understand something incredibly confusing.  
  
"How...why?" Hermione asked, stunned. "Why would they do something like that to me? Sure we never got along but I didn't think they hated me that much. I mean, I would have preferred a practical joke but an attempted rape...that's serious. I have to report them, Draco."  
  
"No!" Draco said loudly, causing several first year Hufflepuffs to glance at him uneasily.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
Draco lowered his voice to avoid anymore weird glances. "You just can't. It isn't their fault, Pansy -!"  
  
"Pansy? That COW Pansy Parkinson?! She had something to do with this?!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Draco moved uncomfortably again, wishing he had never told Hermione. "Yes. She – err – planned it all out. I guess you could call her the criminal mastermind."  
  
Hermione rose from the bench. "I am going to report all three of them."  
  
Draco yanked her back down, causing her to squeak out in pain. Hermione rubbed her right arm as Draco talked. "If you report them, they'll tell my father and things won't be pretty."  
  
"So you want me to walk around acting as if I don't know who attacked me. How do I know they won't do it again Draco?! How will I ever feel safe until they've received their punishment?"  
  
Draco gently slapped Hermione's cheek. He jabbed his thumb towards his chest and said, "Haven't you learned anything, 'Mione? They aren't going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you."  
  
Hermione swallowed to keep down her tears as she hugged Draco tightly. She felt safe in his strong, warm arms and she hoped the feeling would never go away.  
  
*  
  
"How could he have found out?!" Pansy cried out hysterically. "I didn't tell him, you guys didn't tell him and..." Pansy stopped talking and glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting stupidly on a couch, like two huge blocks.  
  
"You guys didn't tell him, right?" Pansy asked suspiciously, glaring at them.  
  
Crabbe shifted in his seat. Goyle looked around the Slytherin common room, searching for a way to escape.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" Pansy screeched.  
  
Goyle cleared his throat. "Draco is our boss. We thought he deservooded to know."  
  
"Deservooded?" Pansy questioned her nose high in the air. "I believe you mean DESERVED. But that is beside the POINT. Now Granger knows. NOW DRACO KNOWS. And thanks to you two brilliant blokes, I am going to be in a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Maybe you should have thought of that before you came up with this 'brilliant' plan Pansy," a voice said.  
  
Draco ambled into the room, looking somewhat amused. "Or perhaps you should have picked two attackers that actually have brains."  
  
Pansy glared at him, her mouth moving but no words came out. Finally, "Drakie you have to help me! I'm going to be expelled!"  
  
"No one is going to be expelled."  
  
"But Granger knows!"  
  
"Knows what?" Draco inquired, acting as if he did not know.  
  
"You know!" Pansy dropped her voice to a low whisper. "About how Crabbe and Goyle attacked her."  
  
Draco's eyes blazed. Pansy was such a prat...all she ever worried about was herself. She didn't even care that being attacked hurt Hermione physically and mentally.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it," Draco said sourly. "Hermione has informed me that she will not tell Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Pansy let out a huge sigh of relief. "Tell her..."  
  
Draco looked at Pansy. Was she about to apologize?  
  
Pansy glanced at Draco's expression and then she hissed, "Tell her to go jump off a bloody cliff."  
  
Pansy had not learned her lesson.  
  
N/A: Go ahead, kill me now. It has been OVER FIVE MONTHS since I last updated. I feel horrible. I just got so busy with school and Diablo II...and now I have this huge writer's block. Heck, I don't even know what this story is about anymore. I have no ideas and I don't know where this story is heading. If you know, TELL ME. But, I think I'm going to start over fresh with a new Hermione/Draco fanfic. If you have a plot for my new fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me. I have a few ideas – none that I'm too fond of. Oh yes. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to say. 


End file.
